Forever and For Always
by carbyluv4ever
Summary: This is my first ER fic. It starts in the middle of the Season 11 episode Carter est amoureux. It's a Carby! :
1. Chapter 1

Forever and For Always

Ok, so this is my first ER Fanfic. I wrote a couple for Friends, years ago, but this is my first ER one. I am a complete Carby fan and was inspired to write this after Noah Wyle's disappointing departure at the end of season 11. I was so sad Carter and Abby never got back together. Maybe they still will…. (Lost in the thought of them getting back together)… Anyways this is my take on how Carter and Abby should get back together. Enjoy.

This occurs in the middle of season 11 episode _Carter est amoureux_. Carter has gone to France to see Kem's mother, but this starts before he runs into Kem. Carter is in the hospital and looking for the room.

_Carter is running down the unfamiliar hall ways looking for a sick women he has never seen before. He runs to the nurse station, but no use. The nurse doesn't understand English. As he turns to walk down another hall, he sees her. He stops in his tracts. There she is kissing another man. Carter turns on his heels to walk away, but it is too late. She has seen him._

Kem: John? John, wait.

_Carter stops and turns around to face her as Kem runs down the hall towards him._

Kem: John what are you doing here?

Carter: I was told your mom had meningitis and she was dying. I came as fast as I could.

Kem: _gives him a blank look_. What are you talking about? My mom is just here for chemo.

Carter: I got a call from Africa, they told me. I guess they must have been wrong.

Kem: You flew all the way here to see if my mom was ok?

Carter: Well, I came to see you too, but I guess you don't need me. _Nods his head in the direction of the man still standing down the hall ._I don't know what I was thinking.

Kem: You should have called.

Carter: yeah, I should have. I just thought you would want to see me. But apparently you are over me.

Kem: and what, like you aren't over me. You had a relationship after I left.

Carter: That was a rebound. I was hurt. You had our baby and just left. I didn't know what to do. I had no idea if I would ever see you or even speak to you again. _Pause._ You know what it doesn't matter. You have moved on, so I guess it is time for me to move on too. _Carter starts to walk away._

Kem: John, wait.

_Carter turns around but doesn't walk towards her._

Carter: Its over Kem, I can't keep doing this. _Tears are in his eyes_

Kem: John I'm sorry.

Carter: yeah, well me too. Goodbye.

_Carter turns around and walks out of the hospital. Kem doesn't stop him, but rather goes back over to the guy she was kissing earlier. She grabs his hand._

Kem: Come on, now that that's over, lets go se my mom.

_Cut to Carter on the plane. He looks sad and ready to cry. _

_Cut to Chicago and the ER ambulance bay._

_Abby is outside sitting on the bench. Jake walks up._

Jake: Hey

_No response from Abby._

Jake: I am leaving for UCSF tonight, I just wanted to say goodbye.

_Still n o response_

Jake: Look I know you're mad at me, but what am I supposed to do. UCSF is where I matched.

Abby: _snaps back._ You could have requested here.

Jake: You told me not to

Abby: That doesn't mean you had to listen.

Jake: What am I supposed to do?

Abby: You know what? It doesn't matter. Go to San Francisco. Go live your life. Forget about me and our relationship. As of now it is over.

Jake: Abby

Abby: No Jake, its over. I am done. We knew this wasn't going to last. I mean you're a med student for God's sake.

Jake: Abby, I'm sorry.

Abby: yeah, me too. Goodbye.

_Abby gets up from the bench and walks back inside the ER, her arms crossed in front of her. Jake watches her walk inside, whispers goodbye, and then turn to go to the El. _

Cut to Carter. He walks up to his house and unlocks the door. He goes inside, not turning on any lights and walks up the stairs to his room. He turns on the radio and drops, dead tired onto his bed. The song _It only hurts when I'm breathing _by Shania Twain comes on the radio.

"Hope life's been good to you

Since you've been gone

I'm doing fine now- I've finally moved on

It's not that bad – I'm not that sad

I'm not surprised how well I survived

I'm over the worse and I feel so alive

I can't complain- I'm free again"

Flash to Abby. She unlocks the door to her apartment and walks inside. She doesn't bother to turn on her lights. She turns on the radio and flops onto to her unmade bed. The same song plays on her radio.

"And it only hurts when I'm breathing

My heart only breaks when it's beating

My dreams only die when I'm dreaming

So hold my breath- to forget"

Scene fades to the next morning. Abby comes out of her apartment and locks the door. Carter gets up from bed and turns on the shower. The song continues to play

"Don't think I'm lying around crying' at night

There's no need to worry, I'm really alright

I've never looked back – as a matter of fact

It only hurts when I breathe"

_Cut to later in the day at the ER. Both Abby and Carter are on. Abby is at the admit desk looking over charts. Susan walks over._

Susan: Hey Abby?

No response

Susan: Abby? Earth to Abby?

Abby: Huh, what? _She looks up from her chart._

Susan: dreaming about that med student boyfriend of yours?

Abby: Um, no actually that's over.

Susan: Oh, Abby I'm so sorry, I didn't know.

Abby: Its ok, it happened last night. He's moving to San Francisco. It was supposed to be a fling. Nothing more

Susan: well I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something later?

Abby: Oh, I can't later, sorry.

Susan: oh, ok whatever. Call me if you want to talk.

_Susan picks up a chart and walks off. Carter walks up to the admit desk. Abby looks at him and smiles. _

Abby: Hey, I thought you were in Paris with Kem.

Carter: I was. I got back last night.

Abby: And where is Kem. How's her mom?

Carter: In Paris with her mom. That's over.

Abby: Oh, John, I'm so sorry.

Carter: Well it's not your fault. I should have known.

Abby: Do you want to get something to eat later? I get off at six?

Carter: yeah, sure I get off at six too. I'll meet you in the lounge and then we can decide where to go from there.

_Six o'clock in the lounge. Abby is getting stuff out of her locker when Carter walks in. Abby looks up at him and smiles_

Abby: Hey you ready to go

Carter: yeah, where are we going?

Abby: I was thinking across the street at Ike's, you know for burgers. Does that sound good?

Carter: That sounds great. _Carter finishes getting things out of his locker and slams it shut, but not before a picture of him and Kem falls out. Carter bends down to pick it up _

Carter: Well I guess I won't need this anymore. _He takes the picture and throws it in the trash before walking out of the lounge. Abby watches silently and walks after him. _

_Across the street at Ike's. Abby and Carter have just sat down at a booth._

Waitress: Look over the menu. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order.

Abby: Ok, thanks. _Waitress walks away. Abby grabs a menu and hands another to Carter. She starts looking at the menu._ What are you thinking of having Carter?

Carter: huh?

Abby: What do you want to eat?

Carter: hum I don't know …_pause_… Abby, why did you ask to go to dinner with me?

Abby: I don't know. We haven't talked in awhile and you seemed in need of some friendly conversation. You looked so down earlier. So I thought going to dinner would cheer you up. Plus I was in need of some friendly conversation too. _She smiles._

Carter: Oh _pause_ wait, what do you mean you are in need of some cheering up?

Abby: Jake and I broke up yesterday. He's moving to San Francisco for his internship.

Carter: Oh, Abby I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

Abby: No one except Susan does right now. It'll come out in the next few days though. You know how fast gossip rushes through the ER.

Carter: _smiles_. Yeah I know. It's crazy how fast it spreads. But still I'm sorry.

Abby: It's ok. It wasn't meant to last. It was just supposed to be a fling. But …

Carter: but it got to be a little more than a fling.

Abby: Yeah, well I mean I met his family and everything.

Carter: did he meet yours?

Abby: Are you kidding? No Way! He doesn't have any idea. I always figured Maggie would show up again, off her meds, and everything would explain itself then.

Carter: Well, don't you think you should have told him?

Abby: Once again, that's why it would never have worked out. _They share a smile. _Anyways the more important break up is yours. How are you? And what the hell happened in Paris.

Carter: Well, I showed up at the hospital, looking for Kem's mom and before I reached the room I found Kem, kissing another guy.

Abby: Oh John, I'm so sorry.

Carter: its ok, we've both moved on. _Pause_ You know what I don't think I ever really loved her. I loved the idea of having a family and a baby. I was so caught up in that, that I didn't even realize she wasn't the right person for me. I just wanted to start a family and the opportunity came up with Kem. I don't know, I am kind of glad it never worked out. I mean I am sad that Josh died, but even if he hadn't I don't think Kem and I would have stayed together. She wanted to live in Africa, I wanted to stay here. We are just very different people. It would have never worked. Plus, I never dreamed of having a baby with Kem; that was just supposed to be a fling in Africa. A rebound from you. I always dreamt to having a baby with … _Carter stops midsentence (but we all, including Abby, know he meant to end the sentence with the word "you")_

_Abby drops her eyes and focuses on the table. An uncomfortable silence ensues, until the waitress walks up._

Waitress: Are you guys ready to order yet?

Abby: Um, you know what I'll just have some coffee.

Carter: Me too.

Waitress: Is that all?

_Abby nods_

Carter: yeah, thanks.

_Waitress walks away_

_A few uncomfortable moments pass until Carter clears his throat._

_Abby looks up and meets his eyes. They lock gazes and hold it until the waitress comes back with the coffee a few moments later. The waitress puts the coffee on the table. Carter breaks the gaze and smiles at the waitress. She turns and walks away. Abby grabs her cup and takes a sip. She puts it down suddenly._

Carter: burn your tongue?

Abby: yeah. Man that hurt.

Carter: You got to be careful with hot liquids, you know.

Abby: Well this coffee is really hot! _Carter laughs and Abby smiles._

So, I never congratulated you properly about receiving tenure. Congratulations.

Carter: Thanks, I didn't really expect it. Susan was real mad. I feel bad about it, but I couldn't do anything. The committee decided.

Abby: Well you deserve it, with all you do. I mean you really have grown in the time I have known you. Coming off that drug addiction like you did. And rising to the position of Attending. You really have grown up and changed from the person I met so long ago.

Carter: well thanks. You know you have grown too. Going back to med school and become a doctor. You have done great. You are a great doctor. I see you with patients. They are lucky to have you.

Abby: Well if I have grown so much, how come my relationships still fail? I mean I can't keep a steady relationship. The failed marriage with Richard, then Luka, now Jake. And of course that year with you. You'd think I would learn how to not screw up, but it still hasn't happened. I still manage to screw everything up.

Carter: Well, you're talking to the wrong person. I am still screwing up too. Plus in our relationship I think we both played a part in messing it up. We were in just such weird places in our life. I look back and think if only I had tried harder to fix our problems, instead of running away, maybe it would have worked. You know I regret going to Africa now. I should have stayed. You needed me and I needed you. It didn't do anyone any good with me running away like that. In the end it just made things more screwed up and complicated. _He smiles._

_There is long pause. After awhile Abby clears her throat._

Abby: Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you hadn't left?

Carter: Everyday.

Abby: Me too. _They meet each other's eyes._

_Waitress walks up_

Waitress: Here's your receipt unless you want any thing else.

Abby: Nothing more for me. I actually have to be going. I'll see you tomorrow. _She starts to put some money down, put Carter stops her. _

Carter: Its ok, I've got this, see you tomorrow.

Abby:Are you sure?

Carter: yeah, its on me. Talk to you later, k?

Abby: _smiles_ Thanks. See you tomorrow. You on?

Carter: Of course. See ya

_Abby smiles once more and then grabs her coat and leaves. Carter watches her walk out the door and then turns to the waitress. _

Carter: How much do I owe you?

Waitress: $3.45. You know you and that girl make a real cute couple. All of us think so.

Carter: uh, we aren't a couple, just friends. _Carter hands her the money._

Waitress: Oh, sorry. Pause. Well you sure are cute together. You oughta think about it.

_Waitress walks away. _

Carter: (to himself) I did and it didn't work out

_Carter gets up puts on his jacket and leaves. _


	2. Standing by your side

_A few days later. Carter and Abby haven't talk anymore since coffee that one night. They have been going about their work , but their friendship seems almost strained. They feel awkward around each other due to the things that were said that one night. _

_It is late at night. Abby is asleep in her apartment. Then the phone rings. Abby moans and rolls over. The phone rings again, more urgent. Abby goes to grab it, but it drops on the floor. She picks it up (mostly to stop the incessant ringing)_

Abby: What?

A hushed voice is heard on the other line.

Abby? Abby?

Abby: Yes, who is this?

Abby, its John

Abby: John, what's the matter. _Rolls over and looks at her alarm clock_. Its 1:30 in the morning.

John: I know, I know, I'm sorry. Its just _long pause_

Abby: John, I'm coming over. I'll be there in like ten minutes ok?

John: ok

_Abby hangs up the phone and jumps out of bed. She grabs a sweatshirt and hurriedly puts it on. She puts her hair up in a ponytail, grabs her coat and keys and walks out the door. _

Ten Minutes Later

_Abby rings the doorbell, but no one answers. She tries the door and finds it unlocked. She walks into the darkened hallway._

Abby: John, John, where are you?

Stifled crying is heard from upstairs.

Abby heads up the stairs.

Abby: John, It's Abby, where are you?

Abby finds Carter in the middle of the floor of the nursery. He has boxes around him and he is crying. Abby rushes over to his side.

Abby: Oh my gosh, John. It's ok. It's ok. I'm here_. She envelopes him in a hug_. What happened? What is all this?

John: _each word said between sobs_. I took these boxes down to clean the room. You know get rid of Kem's stuff. I started looking at all the stuff in the boxes and it was just… _he breaks off_

Abby: I know, I know. It hurts. I know. Come here, lets get you out of this room.

John: No, no, I have to finish cleaning. Kem would want her stuff.

Abby: Its ok. Its ok. I'll do it. You need to go to bed. You've been drinking. You need to go to bed. _She helps him off the floor and leads him to his room. Once there she lays him down on the bed and starts to walk away_

John: Abby?

Abby: What John._ She kneels by the head of the bed and wipes some hair off his forehead._

John: Thanks for being here.

Abby: Anytime

_Abby gets up to walk away_

John: Abby, wait. Carter sits up in the bed

_Abby stops and sits down next to Carter on the bed. _

Abby: What?

_Carter leans in and kisses her on the lips_

_Abby breaks the kiss_

Abby: John this is a mistake

John: No, no it isn't

Abby: Yes, we've been down this road before. Plus you're drunk and upset. You're not thinking clearly. I'll go clean up the room. Go to sleep John.

John: Abby, no. Don't go.

_Abby gets up from the bed and walks to the door. She switches off the lights_

Abby: Goodnight John.

Abby walks across to the nursery. She sits down in the middle of the boxes, where Carter was sitting before. She starts to sort through the various pictures and letters scattered on the floor. The song 'Stand by your side" by Celine Dion plays softly in the background.

"I cry and you comfort me

I'm lost and you hear my scream

So it's hard to watch you falling

When you run so deep in me

You live in me"

She picks up a picture of Carter and Kem smiling in Africa. She puts it in one pile. Then she picks up another of a sonogram and puts it into other pile.

"Gonna stand by your side now

Let me kiss all your tears away

You can stay in my arms now

And I know I can make you believe again"

Abby continues to do this until she finishes sorting the pictures on the ground. Then she reaches for a closed box. On the top it says "Abby." She takes a quick look around to make sure no one in looking and then opens the box.

"I walk but you can run through fire

I search for reasons and baby you inspire

But I know somebody hurt you

And I know you really need a friend

Well you can take my hand"

She starts taking things out of the box. Old pictures of them together. Smiling, laughing, having fun. There is a sea shell from that one day at the beach after lockdown. An old movie ticket. Near the bottom is a little black box. Abby takes it out and opens it. Inside is the engagement ring Carter meant to give her.

"Gonna stand by your side now

Let me kiss all your tears away

You can stay in my arms now

And I know I can make you believe again"

Abby looks at the ring and then put it back in the box. She starts to put everything back in the box, taking one last look at a picture of them kissing. A tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away. She gets up and pushes the box away.

"So when you're feeling like you can't go on

Don't you know

You never walk alone no

And you live in me"

Abby goes into Carter's room. Carter is asleep. She pulls a blanket over his shoulders and kisses his forehead. Then she sits down in the chair next to his bed and falls asleep.

"Gonna stand by your side now

Let me kiss all your tears away

You can stay in my arms now

And I know I can make you believe again"

Fades to black

_The next morning. The sun is shining into the room. Carter wakes up and looks around. Abby is still sleeping in the chair. He looks confused for a second, then he remembers the events of last night. He gets up from bed quietly and goes downstairs to make some coffee. About ten minutes later Abby wakes up to the smell of fresh coffee. She gets up and stretches. Then she walks downstairs to find Carter in the kitchen. Carter's back is turned to her._

Abby: Mornin'

_Carter turns around_

Carter: Mornin'. Thanks for coming over last night.

Abby: No problem. _Carter hands her a cup of coffee._ Thanks. Abby sits down at the table. Carter joins her with his coffee. _Abby massages her neck._

Carter: You ok?

Abby: yeah, just totally regretting sleeping on that chair last night.

Carter: Why didn't you just come lay down on the bed?

Abby: Because you were spread out all over the bed and I didn't want to disturb you. _Carter smiles. Abby smiles back._

Abby: Do you have to work today?

Carter: No, you?

Abby: No

_Silence ensues as each drink their coffee and is lost in his/her thoughts._

Abby: Well I should be going

Carter: Are you sure, do you want to do something today.

Abby: No I've got some things to do today and I really need to go home and shower. I put all the stuff back in the boxes for you.

Carter: yeah, thanks again

Abby: anytime. I'm here for you always. They smile at each other. Well, bye. I'll see you later.

_Abby gets up and walks to the door. Carter follows her. He opens the door and she walks out. _

Carter: Bye

_Then he shuts the door and leans up against it and sighs._

_After a few moments he goes upstairs to the nursery. He sees the boxes and on top is the one labeled "Abby." He sees that it has been opened and kneels down beside it. _

Carter: Oh Abby. I'm so sorry.


	3. Where talking leads

_A Few days later at the ER. Abby is standing at the admit desk. Things have been awkward between her and Carter once more. Carter walks up._

Carter: Abby can you help me with a dislocated shoulder.

Abby: Um, yeah I'll be there in a minute. _Abby hasn't look up from her chart. Her voice is tentative. _

Carter: Oh, ok, well when you get a chance. _He walks away feeling very awkward. _

_Susan walks up_

Susan: What was that all about?

Abby: What was what? Abby looks up from her chart at Susan.

Susan: That exchange between you and Carter. Very tense and awkward. What happened between the two of you? You guys have been acting weird all week.

Abby: Nothing, nothing happened

Susan: come on Abby, some thing happened, tell me, please.

Abby: Ok fine, let's go across the street to Ike's for coffee. We'll take our breaks.

Susan: ok, Hey Frank, Abby and I are taking our breaks, we'll be back later.

Frank: Ok, whatever.

_Abby and Susan walk across the street to Ike's. They sit down at the bar and order coffee._

Susan: So tell me what's up?

Abby: Well, you know how he was sad and brokenhearted when he came back from Paris.

Susan: yeah…

Abby: Well we went out to coffee about two weeks ago and were talking. I told him about Jake and how we broke up. He was talking about Kem and then he said some stuff. He said that he had never really loved Kem and even if Josh had lived, he probably wouldn't have stayed with them. He said that he had always pictured having a family with me. Well actually he never said me, he broke off before he said it, but it was definitely implied.

Susan: Uh huh

Abby: Then he started talking about how he regretted ever going to Africa and leaving me and messing everything up.

Susan: Oh my gosh, what did you say

Abby: Nothing, then the waitress came with the check and I bailed.

Susan: Oh Abby why…

Abby: Wait it gets better. A couple of days ago, I got a call at about 1:30 in the morning. It was John. He was crying. I went over to his house. He had been drinking and had pulled all these old boxes filled with pictures and stuff. I helped him into bed and was going back to clean up, when he kissed me. Out of the blue. I told him this was a mistake and he denied it. Anyways I got up and left the room.

Susan: Oh Abby…

Abby: then I started picking up the pictures and putting them away, when I found this box labeled Abby and I opened it…

Susan: You didn't

Abby: yep, I did. Inside was all the stuff from our relationship. Old pictures, letters, movie ticket stubs and the ring.

Susan: ring?

Abby: yeah the engagement ring Carter was going to propose with. Before he left for Africa he brought me to this really nice dinner. I guess he was going to propose, well at least better than the first time.

Susan: The first time?

Abby: Yeah, on the roof. We were fighting. He shouted I want to marry you and I told him he was crazy.

Susan: So I'm assuming he never asked again

Abby: Nope. I found the ring later when we came home from dinner in his coat, but I never asked him about it. Then he left

Susan: oh my gosh.

Abby: Anyways he still has the ring. I was looking at and had this urge to put it on

Susan: you didn't

Abby: Nope I put the ring back and then went back to Carter's room. I fell asleep in the chair. The next morning he made coffee, but it was kind of awkward. He ask me if I wanted to do anything that day, but I said I couldn't and I left. And now it is really awkward between us

Susan: Oh my gosh. Do you think he knows you went through the box?

Abby: probably. I don't know. What am I going to do?

Susan: you need to talk to him

Abby: Why?

Susan: You need too. Before it gets anymore awkward. You go see him tonight and talk. And then call me and tell me what happened. Ok?

Abby: I guess so.

Susan: No you know so. Come on we've got to go back before Weaver kills us.

_The girls pay and walk back to the ER. _

_Later that night. Abby is in her apartment drying her wet hair. She just got out of the shower. It's raining outside. There is a knock on the door. Abby groans and puts on some sweats quickly. She goes to answer the door._

Abby: John, what are you doing here? You soaking wet!

Carter: We need to talk. Can I come in?

Abby: yeah, yeah come in. Here let me get you a towel and some dry clothes.

_Abby runs to the bedroom in search of some clothes. John comes inside and shuts the door. He looks around her apartment. On a shelf are some pictures. One catches his eye. It is of him and her kissing in the park. He smiles at the memory. Abby comes out._

Abby: here I found these in the back of my closet. I think there yours. _She throws the clothes at Carter. He catches them._

Carter: Thanks. _Looks at the clothes_. Hey these are mine. I was wondering where they went too

Abby: yeah you left them here last time. _Long Pause_

Carter: well, I better go get dressed.

Abby: um yeah, hang you wet clothes in the bathroom. I'll make some tea

Carter: Ok

_Carter heads to the bathroom and Abby heads to the kitchen to make some tea. _

_Five minutes later. Carter comes out of the bathroom and sits down on the couch. _

Carter: well they still fit.

Abby: good, good. Here's some tea.

Carter: Thanks. _He takes the cup and drinks some._ Ah, this is good. _Pause_

Abby: so… you wanted to talk

Carter: Um, yeah. _It gets kind of uncomfortable. Carter shifts his weight so that he is facing Abby on the couch._

Carter: I… um… I came to talk about how awkward thing have been between us.

Abby: yeah…

Carter: I… um… I don't want things to be like this between us. Why do things always have to get so complicated between us?

Abby: I think we make them that way…

Carter: I know, I know. We say something awkward and it makes everything weird between us. I just hate it that way

Abby: I know so do I… _They gaze into each others eyes, searching each other's souls. _

Carter: I'm sorry about last week. I was drunk. I was depressed. I had no one to turn to. I knew you would understand.

Abby: It's ok. I do.

Carter: it was just I was cleaning out the room and Kem's stuff and then I found this box with stuff from our relationship. _Abby shifts on the couch._ And I just started crying. I mean we wee so right for each other and I just…

Abby: _Takes his hand._ I know. I know.

Carter: And then I kissed you. I felt so bad.

Abby: It's ok, everything it going to be ok

Carter: No, I ruined our friendship.

Abby: No you didn't. _They gaze at each other again._

_Carter leans in and kisses heron the lips .Abby pulls back._

Abby: Now this might be ruining our friendship.

Carter: your right, I'm sorry. _They gaze at each other again. He pulls back from her and breaks the gaze._

Abby: Carter. Carter? Look at me. _Carter turns and looks at her_

_She leans in and kisses him on the lips. _

_Carter startled breaks the kiss._

Carter: What are you doing?

Abby: Just shut up and kiss me.

_Carter starts kissing her again. It starts to advance into a full on make out session. The song "It's all coming back to me now" by Celine Dion starts playing._

"There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed   
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)"

"There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

_Abby starts to get up._

Carter: Where are you going?

Abby: bedroom. Are you coming?

Carter Are you sure?

_Abby pulls him into a kiss and leads him to the bedroom. She shuts the door behind them._

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper

There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

_They fall onto the bed. Still making out. Abby starts pulling off his clothes and Carter does the same. Soon they are under the sheets, making love._

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

_Flash to later that night. Both are sleeping soundly. Carter's arms are wrapped around Abby. _

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

_Flash to the next morning. Abby gets up from bed and pulls the sheets with her. She starts getting dressed hurriedly. Carter wakes up_

Carter: Hey

Abby: Hey

Carter: Where are you going?

Abby: I have to go into work. You can let yourself out right?

Carter: Um, yeah I guess so.

Abby: Ok, (_acting kind of nervous and flighty_). I'll see you later

Carter: Actually, I'm off today.

Abby: Ok, well I see you tomorrow then. Bye

_Abby walks out of the room as she is finished dressing. You hear the front door open and shut. Carter falls back onto the pillows putting his hands on his head_

Carter: Ah, what have I done?

_Cut to the ER. Susan sees Abby and comes running up_

Susan: So did you talk to him

Abby: um kind of. He came over last night

Susan: And…

Abby: well we started talking and then on thing led to another and

Susan: No!

Abby: yeah, well we did it. Thanks for your great advice. Now things are going to be even weirder than before.

_Abby hands Susan a chart and walks off_

_Susan runs after her_

Susan: Abby! Wait?

Abby turns around: What?

Susan: Did you talk afterwards?

Abby: No, I had to come here.

Susan: Abby! Abby is looking at the ground

Abby: What?

Susan: What are you going to do?

Abby: I don't know. Its just so complicated.

Susan: Complicated how?

Abby: complicated because of our history and… _she breaks off_

Susan: and what?

Abby: well. She shifts her weight to the other foot.

Susan: Abby, and what?

Abby: Ok, ok. I think I might have feelings for him again.

Susan: Oh, that's great. You need to go talk to him. He totally is still in to you.

Abby: I don't know.

Susan: go talk to him.

Abby: No, look what happened last time we talked. This is all your fault.

Susan: hey! Abby: well. _Pause_. Look I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Thanks again Susan. _(Abby says this jokingly). Abby walks off._

Susan (calling after her): Hey, I told you to talk to him, not sleep with him!


	4. When being sick is good

_One week later. Carter and Abby have basically been avoiding each other, only working together on a case when absolutely necessary. They have not talked about what happened, as of yet._

_Carter walks into the ER at the start of his shift._

_Chuny comes running with a gown and gloves._

Chuny: Hey Carter massive MVA rolling up now. We need all hands on deck.

Carter: I just got here

Chuny: We need you right now, we already down one doctor. Abby called in sick today.

Carter: _stops walking._ Abby's sick? With what?

Chuny: Who knows? I think the flu. Come on, Carter. We need help. _She runs out the door. _

_Carter goes to put his stuff in the Lounge and then goes to help out with the MVA._

_End of the day. Carter's shift is over. He walks up to Abby's apartment with a brown bag in hand. He knocks on the door._

Carter: Abby? Abby? It's John. I heard you were sick. I brought some soup.

_You hear a groan and feet moving towards the door. The door opens and Abby looks out. She is dressed in pajamas and has a blanket wrapped around her. She looks pale and sick._

Abby: Hi, come in. How did you here I was sick? _She moves aside and Carter comes in shutting the door behind him. Abby goes and lies down on the couch. Her apartment is in disarray. There are tissues all over the table and dirty dishes in the sink._

Carter: Chuny told me. We really needed you today. There was one MVA after another.

Abby: _smiles._ Well now I'm glad I called in sick.

Carter: So what do you think you have?

Abby: It's just the flu. I've been throwing up all day.

Carter: Well I brought chicken noodle soup.

Abby: Maybe later. I don't really feel like it right now. _Pause._ Thanks though

_Carter puts the soup on the table and comes and sits next to Abby on the couch._

_Carter: feeling her forehead. You're burning up._

Abby: yeah, but I feel so cold. I have the chills.

Carter: _smiles._ So what have you been doing all day?

Abby: sleeping, throwing up, and watching TV, the usual sick stuff.

Carter: Yeah well you look pretty awful.

Abby: Hey what's that supposed to mean?

Carter: Nothing, just that you look sick.

Abby: Un hum, whatever you say. _She smiles._ _Carter smiles back._

Carter: You know this is the first time we have talked in awhile now

Abby: Yeah, I know. About that…

Carter: Its ok, I know. We were both overcome with passion and it was mistake.

Abby: No that not what I was going to say. _Pause._ Its just so…

Carter: complicated

Abby: yeah. I mean one minute we're friends and then we're in a relationship and then we're not talking and then we're friends and now we're…

Carter: In a weird place

Abby: yeah

Carter: Well maybe it doesn't have to be so complicated.

Abby: What do you mean?

Carter: Well what if we start over fresh?

Abby: I don't think I can.

Carter: Why not?

Abby: Well, because … because ….

Carter: because why?

Abby: Because I don't want to

Carter: You don't want to what? You don't want to start over? You don't want to work through this? You don't want to what?

Abby: I don't want to … I don't want to start over. I want to work through this. I don't think I need to start over. Our history is part of our relationship. Yes we've made mistakes in the past. But if just start over, wouldn't that leave room for the same mistakes to be made again?

Carter: well if you put it like that, maybe we don't need a fresh start.

Abby: Good

Carter: But now what?

Abby: we work through it, now or we will never fix it.

Carter: _smiles_. So…

Abby: So back at Ike's a few weeks ago, did you mean what you said?

Carter: About what?

Abby: About everything. About Kem and having a family and …. Regretting going to Africa.

Carter:_ Looks down at his lap and then back at Abby to meet her gaze_. Yes. Yes I did.

Abby: You weren't just saying that because you were hurt and vulnerable?

Carter: No, I meant every word of it. Abby you are the one I was supposed to be with. I know it. I've always known it deep down inside. It just took two trips to Africa to make me realize it for sure. Abby I love you.

Abby: well that's always nice to here_ smiles_.

Carter: And you… any confessions to make. I mean I believe you were the one to initiate that night last week. _Smiles._

Abby: No you initiated it. I just never stopped it. _Smiles._

Carter: And why is that?

Abby: Because … Because I think… no I know … I still have feelings for you. _Deep Breath._ I love you John.

_Carter smiles and then leans in and very gently kisses her on the lips. Abby pulls back however._

Abby: John, I'm sick. You're going to get sick. Stop. You can kiss me when you're better.

Carter: I'd rather kiss you now and take the consequences. _Kisses her again._ Plus I need a few days off work anyways. _Abby smiles. And Carter takes this as a sign to kiss her again._

Abby: so have we worked everything out?

Carter: I think so, don't you

Abby: for the moment it seems like we have

Carter: for the moment?

Abby: well, you know. We never know what the future will bring. I mean it's us John. Silly, messed up us who can never get things just right.

Carter: Well, we're just going to have to try harder this time. And don't worry this time I'm not leaving you.

Abby: I know you won't. _They both smile at each other. Suddenly Abby shivers._

Carter: Are you cold?

Abby: Just a little

Carter: Ah, come here. I'll keep you warm. _Carter pulls Abby on top of him, so he is laying underneath her. They are laying face to face._ You know you're still burning up.

Abby: I know but I feel cold. It's the chills that come with a fever. I told you not to come near me…

Carter: but I just couldn't resist. Ah it'll be fun. We'll both be sick together.

Abby: Un hum, whatever. _Abby nuzzles her face down into his chest. John kisses the top of her head_

Carter: Abby? Abby do you want to go to your bed?

Abby: No, let's just stay like this. And anyways, I'm too tired to move. Its comfortable here… in your arms. It's just so …

Carter: Abby? It's just so what? _But Abby is already sound asleep in his arms. Carter kisses her on the head and falls asleep too._

_The next morning. The sun is shining through the window, into Carter's face. He blinks and then wakes up. Abby is still asleep; however she is not completely on top on him anymore. She has fallen to the back of the couch and is more by Carter's side now. Carter looks around and reaches for the phone on the table, trying not to wake Abby. He dials the phone._

Carter: Hello? Susan?

Susan: (on the phone): Yeah?

Carter: this is John. I'm sick. I'm not coming in today.

Susan: yeah, sure.

Carter: I think I have what Abby got. I went to see her last night. She's real sick. She's not coming in either.

Susan: Oh really. Is Abby there Carter?

Carter: No, I'm not with her (denying it but not doing a very good job)

Susan: sure you're not. Well have a nice day. I expect to see both of you her tomorrow.

Carter: But I'm sick (whining)

Susan: Bye Carter, tell Abby I hope she feels better.

Carter: Fine bye.

_He hangs up the phone._

Abby stirs and her eyes flutter open

Carter: hey, how are you feeling?

Abby: A little better. I just have a headache now.

Carter: that's good.

Abby moves to sit up, but Carter pulls her down into his arms. Her back is on her stomach.

Abby: John…

Carter: what (whining)… you said you were feeling better

Abby: I don't feel that great. I am hungry though.

Carter: Well I guess that's my cue. _He moves to get up. Abby slides off him and sits up in the corner of the couch. Carter gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen._ What do you want to eat?

Abby: I don't know. Just toast I guess.

Carter: Toast it is. He pulls the bread out of the fridge and puts two pieces in the toaster.

Abby: Who was on the phone before?

Carter: Susan. I called us in sick.

Abby: Does she know you're over here

Carter: I tried to deny it, but…

Abby: But she kept badgering you

Carter: Exactly

Abby: Well that means the whole ER knows

Carter: know what?

Abby: knows were together

Carter: how?

Abby: duh, Susan. She's the head of the gossip mill. Its probably all over the ER by now.

Carter: Is that so bad?

Abby: No I guess not. I just wanted to keep it between us for awhile. But whatever. They were going to find out anyways. This way we don't have to keep it a secret.

_Carter brings the toast over to the couch on a plate._

Carter: here you go. _He sits down next to her with a plate of his own. Abby grabs the remote and turns on the TV. Carter puts his arm around her shoulders and they eat their toast watching TV._

Flash to the ER. Same time. Susan has just hung up the phone

Susan: well Carter and Abby are sick

Neela: Great and we are totally backed up today.

Chuny: sick together?

Susan: Yeah

Chuny: Sounds like something's brewing in lover's paradise.

Neela: Am I missing something?

Susan: Carter and Abby are back together

Neela: Back together?

Susan: Yeah they dated before carter went to Africa. I thought Abby told you that.

Neela: No, I think she just assumed I knew.

Susan: oh

Chuny: Well anyways they are back together. He called them both in this morning.

Neela: so?

Susan: well when you pair that with the news that they slept together last week, the answer seems pretty obvious

Chuny: They slept together?

Susan: Oh yeah.

Chuny: Oh my gosh, this is such great news. _She sees Ray in the hall. As she's walking away,_ Hey Ray, guess what I heard…


	5. Moodswings

_Three months later. Everyone in the ER knows Abby and Carter are back together now. Abby and Carter have been dating and having a great time._

_Morning. Abby and Carter are in bed at Abby's apartment. The alarm goes off._

_Carter groans and reaches over to turn the alarm clock off._

Carter: Abby, honey. It's time to get up.

_No response_

Carter: Abby? Abby? Wake up honey, we have to go to work. _He shakes her._

Abby: Five more minutes. I'm so tired. _She rolls over and pulls the covers over her head._

Carter: That's what you said yesterday, and we were 15 minutes late. We can't be late again.

Abby: Can't we. Just five more minutes. I promise I'll get up then.

Carter: Come on, let's go. _He gets out of bed and takes the quilt with him._

Abby: Hey, what was that for. It's cold out.

Carter: Well when you get out of bed, you can have it back.

Abby: Fine._ Abby gets out of bed. Mumbling under her breath_- You're lucky I love you John Carter.

Carter: What was that?

Abby: _going up to him._ I said you're lucky I love you John Carter.

Carter: Oh, well isn't that sweet. _He embraces her in a hug and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. _Good morning, my dear.

Abby: yea, yea, yea, whatever. I get the shower first today. Yesterday you used all the hot water.

Carter: What if I came in there with you.

Abby: _walking to the bathroom._ Then we would be really late. _Shuts the door. Carter goes back and lies down in bed. _Don't get back in that bed Carter! You made me get up, so now you go make some coffee.

Carter: _groans_. Fine. _He gets up from the bed and heads to the kitchen. Mumbling under his breath- _You're lucky I love you Abigail Lockhart.

_15 minutes later. Abby is out of the shower and drying her hair. Carter brings a cup of coffee for her into the bathroom. _

Carter: here is your coffee, my dear. _Hands her the coffee._

Abby: _drinks some._ Thanks.

Carter: So now can I take a shower.

Abby: yes you can take a shower now.

He goes into the shower and turns on the water.

Carter: Oh Abby, don't forget we have that gala to go to tonight.

Abby: makes a face. Do I have to go?

Carter: Please come with me, we'll only stay for a little bit. Make the rounds and then leave, ok?

Abby: Fine, but you owe me.

Carter: deal. Pause as Abby continues to dry her hair. This water isn't getting warm. You used all the warm water.

Abby: Well its payback. You used all the warm water yesterday.

Carter: Buts its so cold!

Abby: Stop whining and be a man.

Carter: but its so cold! If only I had some in here to keep me warm

Abby: Don't even think about it.

Carter sticks his hand out of the shower and grabs Abby, pulling her towards the shower.

Abby: No, John no! We are going to be so late. Carter succeeds in pulling her into the shower with him. Oh my gosh, I'm going to kill you! This water is freezing.

_Hour and half later at the ER. Carter and Abby walk in to the ER holding hands._

Dr. Weaver: Ah, Dr. Carter and Dr. Lockhart, so nice of you to join us. You guys are half an hour late.

Carter: Sorry, Abby just wouldn't get out of bed.

Abby: No, it's more like Carter wouldn't get out of the shower.

Dr. Weaver: Whatever. I don't need excuses, I need people to show up when they are scheduled to work. _She stalks off._

Carter: Man, what's the matter with her today?

Abby: Apparently us being late because someone was in the shower.

Carter: Hey, you were in the shower too.

Abby: Not by choice

Carter: Whatever you know you liked it. _He is pushing the door open to the lounge, when Weaver comes back._

Weaver: Carter, Abby, let's go. Get to work. You are already late, I don't need anymore fooling around. The board is already backed up and it is only 7:30 in the morning.

Carter: yes, ma'am. We will be right out. Just let us get our stuff. _Weaver stalks off again._

Abby: yes ma'am? _She pushes by him into the lounge_. What are you a suck-up or something?

Carter: _Following her into the lounge._ Hey that's not nice.

_Later that evening. John is coming to pick Abby up. He is in a tux. He rings the doorbell. Abby answers. She is in a black A-line sparkle dress that comes down to mid calf. She has strappy high heels on and her hair is pulled back into a low pony tail by a silver clip, with a few stray pieces near her face._

Carter: Wow, you look, wow!

Abby: I know, don't I? Come on, let's get this over with. _She takes his hand and shuts her door, leading him down the hallway._

Carter: I'm going to have the prettiest girl there.

_Fade to later that evening. Carter is driving home. Abby is in the passenger seat, asleep.. They reach the front of Carter's house and he stops._

Carter: Ok, we're here.

_No response. He looks over to see Abby sound asleep. He smiles. Carter gets out of the car and goes over to the passenger side. He opens the door and undoes Abby's seat belt._

Carter: Abby, put your arms around my neck._ He takes her arms and helps her put them around his neck. Then he picks her up (one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders) and carries her up to the front door. She is still asleep with her head resting on his chest. He takes his keys and starts fiddling with the lock, but he can't seem to get it undone._ Abby? Abs? I can't get the door unlocked, so I need you stand up for a minute, ok? _Abby groans and then nods_. Ok, then. _Carter puts her down. Abby stands, eyes still closed, with her head still nuzzled into Carter's chest and her arms around his neck. Carter puts the key in the lock and successfully opens the door. They walk through the door and Carter shuts it behind them. _

Carter: Abby? Are you awake? Do you want me to carry upstairs? _Abby nods._ Ok then. _He picks her back up and holds her how he was before. Then he starts walking up the stairs._

Abby: _in muffled tones._ You said we wouldn't have to stay that long.

Carter: I know, baby. I'm sorry.

Abby: I'm so tired.

Carter: I know, why? Was work that bad?

_Abby says something inaudible_

Carter: What? I can't hear you.

Abby: No, I'm just exhausted.

_Carter has now made it to their bedroom. He lays Abby carefully down on the bed._

Carter: Well now you can sleep, sweetie. He kisses her on her cheek. Goodnight. I love you. _Abby doesn't reply because she has already fallen asleep. Carter realizes this and swipes some hair out of her face. He pulls the clip out of her hair and pulls off her shoes. He takes off his coat and tie. Then he pulls a blanket from the bottom of the bed over her and lies down next to her, holding her in his arms._ Sweet dreams, my love.

_Two weeks later. Abby and Carter are still together._

_At the ER. Abby is standing at the admit desk. Carter comes up behind her and places his hands on his hips. He kisses her neck. _

Carter: Hey do you want to go out to dinner tonight? I was thinking this nice Italian place down by the river…

_Abby spins around and pushes Carter away._

Abby: No right now, Carter, I'm busy.

_She starts to walk off_

Carter: Hey Abby wait. _He chases after her. He grabs her by the hand and makes her stop._ Abby what's the matter? I just wanted to know if you want to get some dinner after our shifts.

Abby: No, you were all over me. Why couldn't you just ask me if you wanted dinner. You didn't have to put your hands all over me.

Carter: _shocked and confused._ Whoa, back up. What is the matter? You have been acting weird all week. What is up with you?

Abby: Nothing. I just … you don't need to be all over me.

Carter: Ok, ok I'm sorry. _He takes her into a hug._

Abby: No, no I'm sorry. _She is starting to cry._ It's my fault. You are just trying to be nice and romantic and I am being a bitch. I'm sorry.

Carter: hey, hey don't cry. _He wipes her tears._ It's ok. So do you want to go to dinner tonight? _Abby nods. _Ok, I'll see you at six in the lounge ok? _Abby nods again. Carter gives her one last hug and then she walks off. _

_Pratt walks up._

Pratt: What was that about?

Carter: Who knows. One minute she is livid with me the next she is crying.

Pratt: Mood swings?

Carter: yeah, big ones.

Pratt: Man, women and their stupid hormones, one minute they love you the next they hate you. _He walks off shaking his head._

Carter: Yeah, mood swings… and being tired all the time… and …_He is lost in thought for a minute. _No, it couldn't be, could it?

_After dinner that night. Carter and Abby are taking a walk by the river. They are holding hand. _

Carter: So what's really up? You were really quiet at dinner tonight.

Abby: Nothing

Carter: No, I know it's not nothing. What is it?

Abby: It's nothing. Come on John, let's go home. _She pulls on his hand. He stops dead in his tracks._

Carter: No, we can go home after you tell me what's wrong.

Abby: I told you its nothing…

Carter: Abby…

Abby: It's just… It's just… well… I …

Carter: Abby come on tell me

Abby: Ok, Ok… I'm pregnant. Can we go home now? _She pulls on his hand, but Carter is frozen in his tracks._ Carter? Earth to Carter?

Carter: You're… you're pregnant.

Abby: Isn't that what I just said.

Carter: When did this happen?

Abby: I don't know. I found out like a week or so ago.

Carter: A week ago, and you didn't tell me. _You can hear anger rising in his voice_. Why not?

Abby: I just… I didn't….

Carter: You didn't what?

Abby: I didn't know if I was going to keep it or not?

Carter: What! _Shocked and taken aback._ You weren't going to keep it?

Abby: Well, you know my family. I just don't want to have a child who is bipolar. I just… I couldn't do that to a kid and… I… I don't think I could deal with it again. _Looks down to ground, avoiding eye contact with Carter._

Carter: Wait, you know the chances are slim that you would pass it on

Abby: I know, but what if. I don't think that I'm strong enough to deal with again.

Carter: _softly._ But you'd have me

Abby: You say that now

Carter: No, you have me forever, come what may…

Abby: Well even so, there's another reason

Carter: and that one is?

Abby: I… I had an abortion

Carter: _stunned. _What? _Softly._ You had an abortion? When?

Abby: years ago when I was with Richard. It wasn't the right time and I was so afraid of passing on the disease and we weren't even talking at the time… I didn't even tell him. _Abby breaks down crying._

Carter: hey, hey it's ok. Everything's going to be ok. _He takes her into a hug and starts wiping away her tears._

Abby: And that's not even the worse of it. The procedure may have scarred my uterus. They said I probably couldn't have children ever again. I was afraid I was going to miscarriage, so I didn't tell you about the baby. I thought it would just be too much, you know with Joshua and all.

Carter: Hey. It's ok. It's ok. Stop crying. Look what happened with Kem, happened with Kem. It shouldn't be a deciding factor in whether or not you keep this baby.

Abby: I know, but…

Carter: No buts. If you think that not keeping this baby is the best choice, then whatever, we'll deal with it. But I think that you should at least consider keeping the baby. I mean yes there's the possibility it'll be bipolar, but there's a far greater possibility that it will be a healthy, normal child. And since you are pregnant, you've already proved those doctors wrong about not being able to have children.

Abby: I know, but what if…

Carter: No, no what ifs. Just think about now. The future will come soon enough. We can't predict the future, so let's stop trying. Now I know that I would love to have a baby with you. And I'm already excited about this baby. But you need to make a decision. Do you or don't you want this baby?

_There is silence as Abby is thinking, weighing all the different possibilities. Carter just waits patiently as Abby searches her soul. After a few minutes, Abby speaks._


	6. No more what ifs

**This one starts where the last one left off**

Abby: I know, but what if…

Carter: No, no what ifs. Just think about now. The future will come soon enough. We can't predict the future, so let's stop trying. Now I know that I would love to have a baby with you. And I'm already excited about this baby. But you need to make a decision. Do you or don't you want this baby?

_There is silence as Abby is thinking, weighing all the different possibilities. Carter just waits patiently as Abby searches her soul. After a few minutes, Abby speaks._

Abby: I think I want to keep the baby. You promise you are going to be here, whatever happens

Carter: Whatever happens. I promise.

Abby: Ok then. I guess we're having a baby.

Carter: Ok, I guess we are.

Abby: Let's go home now. I'm freezing.

Carter: Ok, _they start walking._ You know you made me the happiest guy in the world today. _He kisses her._

Abby: Glad to be of help.

_They walk in silence for a few moments._

Carter: So this was so not nothing. This is a big deal.

Abby: well…

Carter: Yes it is. I mean Abby we're going to have a baby! This is just so…

Abby: unexpected

Carter: wonderful. _Abby smiles_

Abby: yeah it is.

_Carter grabs her into a hug and kisses her._

Carter: I had my suspicions, but I didn't know for sure.

Abby: Oh you did, did you?

Carter: Well all those mood swings and you have been so tired lately…

Abby: Un hun, whatever. Now you know for sure.

Carter: So how far along?

Abby: I don't know. I'm going in for an ultrasound tomorrow.

Carter: Can I come?

Abby: If you want.

Carter: I do. I definitely do.

Abby: Fine. Let's go home. I'm cold and hungry.

Carter: But we just ate.

Abby: yeah, but I'm craving ice cream… yes ice cream, chocolate ice cream… no mint ice cream…

Carter: Yep, definitely pregnant. Come on lets go. _He pulls her by the hand, laughing_

Abby: No I think I want ….

_The next day in front of the ER. Carter and Abby are walking up to the entrance, when suddenly Abby stops._

Carter: Abby, come on, we're going to be late.

Abby: Let's go in the front entrance. If we go in through the ER, everyone will ask questions and want to know. I just want to keep this between us for awhile.

Carter: Ok, let's go.

_He grabs her hand and leads her around the front entrance. They walk up to the Pregnancy ward and check in at the desk._

Abby: Hi, I'm Abby Lockhart. I'm here for my ultrasound.

Receptionist: Ah, Abby, yes. You can go into that exam room over there. The doctor will be there in a minute. _She points to an exam room down the hall to the left._ Is this the father?

Abby: Um yes.

Receptionist: Good, good. To Carter: You can go too.

Carter: Ok, thanks.

_They turn and head down the hall. _

_Once inside the room, Abby gets up on the table. Carter sits down next to her and smiles._

Carter: So, do you want to get this started.

Abby: We have to wait for the doctor.

Carter: Why, we're both doctors. We've both done this before. Come on. Why wait?

Abby: Ok fine, but if we get in trouble I'm blaming you.

Carter: Agreed.

_Abby lays down on the table and Carter moves the ultrasound machine near the table. Abby pulls up her shirt and Carter puts some of the gel on her stomach_

Abby: Ahh… cold

Carter: Sorry

Abby: It's ok

_Carter turns the machine on and takes pointer and starts getting it into view. Soon you here the heartbeat_

Carter: Well it looks like you're about ten weeks along. Everything looks good. And…

_Suddenly the door opens. Carter and Abby freeze. The doctor walks in._

Doctor: Ok, Ms. Lockhart… _She looks up to see Abby lying down and Carter at the ultrasound machine._ Oh my gosh. John, Abby I didn't know it was you guys. Congratulations. Well it looks like you already got started. _She walks over._ Here John, I'll take it from here. Why don't you go sit by Abby's head. _She takes the pointer from Carter and Carter walks over to Abby's other side, grabbing her hand in his._ Well it looks like you are about ten weeks along Abby. Everything looks good. You've got a healthy baby.

Abby: that's good to hear.

Doctor: Well, let me print you out a copy of this. I'll be right back. Congratulations again, you two. You guys are going to make great parents. _She smiles at them and then leaves the room._

Carter: So that's our baby.

Abby: Yep, that's our baby.

_They both smile and stare at the screen._


	7. Fainting Fits

**Sorry about not updating sooner. I have been really busy with work (I'm a lifeguard) and all that stuff. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

_Three weeks later. Carter and Abby have not told anyone about the baby yet. _

_It's 7:30 in the morning at Carter's house. An alarm goes off and Carter reaches over to push it off. _

Carter: Abby? Abby, honey it's time to get up.

No response

Carter: Abby? _He sits up in bed and looks, but there is no one in bed with him. Carter looks and sees the door to the bathroom shut. Light streams out from under it. Carter gets out of bed and walks over to the closed door. You can hear muffled throwing up sounds in the bathroom. Carter opens the door to reveal Abby sitting near the toilet throwing up._

Carter: Oh Abby are you ok? _He goes over and sits beside her._

Abby: Does it look like I'm ok?

Carter: Sorry. Involuntary response. I'm just so use to asking people if they are ok.

Abby: I know. I'm fine. It's just morning sickness. _They smile at each other._

Abby: So did I wake you up?

Carter: No the alarm went off… Are you going to be ok? Do you want me to call in sick for you?

Abby: No, no I'll be fine… You know what, I feel better already. Help me up will you?

_Carter takes her hand and pulls both of them off the ground._

Carter: Are you sure you don't want to call in sick?

Abby: John I'll be fine.

Carter: I know. I just want you to take care of yourself … and our little one _He rubs her belly._ And if you don't feel good, why go in to work?

Abby: Ah, but I feel fine now.

Carter: kisses her. Ok, ok. Do you want some breakfast before we go?

Abby: sure

Carter: fine. He heads off to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Abby grabs a blanket from the bottom of the bed and follows him downstairs. She goes and sits down on the couch with the blanket around her.

Carter (from the kitchen): What do you want to eat?

Abby: Cereal is fine.

Carter: Ok, cereal it is.

_He brings to bowls of cereal, hands one to Abby and sits down on the couch._

Abby: What time do you have to go in today?

Carter: Nine. You?

Abby: Nine. _She eats some cereal._

Carter: So I was wondering...

Abby: yeah…

Carter: Well were having a baby together and we are back together, maybe we should move in together.

Abby: Are you asking me to move in with you?

Carter: yeah, do you?

Abby: Ok, I guess, but where are we going to move to? We're not living in my apartment.

Carter: Well I was thinking about buying a house.

Abby: You have a house.

Carter: I know. I know. But I want a new house.

Abby: But this is a new house.

Carter: That's true. It's just… It's just…

Abby: It's ok, I understand. You bought this house for you and Kem. You need to run away from those memories.

Carter: No, not run away, but just start over somewhere new. I mean this you and me.

I always pictured us living in a big house with a big backyard, by the lake shore and… _He starts to get excited._

Abby: Ok, Ok. Don't get too excited. Fine you start looking at house, since you have this grand idea of where we should live.

Carter: Ok, then.

Abby: Ok.

_They continue to eat their cereal. _

_It's 2:30 pm the same day at the ER. Carter and Abby are both working. It's busy and hectic as usual._

_Abby is sitting at the admit desk writing on a chart. Carter comes up._

Carter: hey how are you feeling?

Abby: Better

Carter: Good, then you want to help me out with some kids who need stitches?

Abby: Ah, so is this how it's going to be from now on? What if I told you I wasn't feeling good?

Carter: then I'd make you go home.

Abby: Ah, it's a lose-lose situation either way.

Carter: Guess so. _He smiles. _So are you going to help me or not?

Abby: fine, where are we going? She gets up

Carter: Curtain area 3.

Abby: Lead the way my dear. Carter smiles again and they start to walk off to curtain area 3. As they are walking, Chuny comes running up.

Chuny: Carter, Abby, MVA rolling up. We need both of you.

Abby: Ok, let's go

Carter, Abby and Chuny run out to the ambulance bay, where two ambulances are pulling up. Luka and Neela follow them out. The first ambulance doors open and they lift a guy out of the rig.

Luka: Carter, Abby you take this one. Neela and I will take the other.

Carter: Ok. Give me his vitals. Carter and Abby grab onto the gurney and start rolling the man into the ER as the paramedics start rattling off the vitals.

_Exam room 1_

Carter: Ok, on my count… 1, 2 3. They lift the man onto the table. Abby stumbles back a little.

Carter: ok, get me a CBC, and lights. Sir, do you know where you are?

Man: a hospital

Sam: Looks like a fractured leg

Carter shines a light in the man's eyes.

Carter: Pupils are light and reactive. Abby?

He looks up and sees Abby holding onto the table.

Carter: Abby? Abby? Are you ok?

Abby: yeah, just give me a minute. I feel a little dizzy… _Abby leans to one side and then faints on the floor._

Carter: Abby? Oh my god. Abby? _He rushes over and kneels at her side. Sam rushes over too._ Abby? Abby? Wake up. _No response from Abby._ I need a gurney in here now. And get Dr. Kovac in here for this guy. _Sam runs next door for a gurney and Luka._

Sam: Hey, Luka, Carter needs you. Abby fainted.

Luka: What?

Sam: Come on.

Neela: Don't worry I got it

Luka: Fine he runs next door. What happened?

Carter (_sitting on the floor with Abby still lying on the floor next to him_): Abby fainted, can you look at this guy. I have to take care of Abby.

Luka: Ok, is she fine?

Carter: I don't know. She was dizzy and then she went down.

Luka: Maybe it was just the blood.

Carter: No she's pregnant.

_Everyone stops in the trauma room and looks over._

Luka: Oh, well we need a gurney in here (_he shouts_).

Carter: Ah, forget this._ Carter scoops Abby up, she is still somewhat out of it, but coming too. _You got this?

Luka: Yeah go, go. Make sure she is ok.

_Carter leaves the trauma room and put Abby on the bed in the next room. By this time Abby is awake_

Carter: hey, good you're awake.

Abby: What happened?

Carter: You fainted and hit your head. You feel ok?

Abby: yeah, my head hurts a little, but that's all.

Carter starts checking her pulse, her pupils, her neck, her head, etc.

Carter: Well you seem ok. You head is bleeding a little. Any cramping, that sort of thing?

Abby: No, no.

Carter: Well, let's do an ultrasound to make sure everything is ok?

Abby: But then everyone will know.

Carter: they probably all do. I kind of blurted it out…. Sorry.

Abby: Ah what ever. They were going to find out sometime.

Carter pulls the ultrasound machine over and Abby pulls up her scrubs top. Then Susan walks through the door.

Susan: Hey I heard Abby fainted, everything ok? She looks up. Oh, or maybe there's something I should know about.

Carter: hi Susan

Abby: Hi, I'm fine. I just fainted

Susan: well if you're fine what are you guys doing?

Abby: well…

Carter: we're having a baby!

Susan: Oh my gosh, congratulations. Here let me do it. Carter go get some gauze for the cut on Abby's forehead. _She sits down and takes the controller out of Carter's hand. He gets up, gets some gauze and puts it on the cut on Abby's forehead. Susan starts the ultrasound._

Susan: hum, that's interesting. How far along are you?

Abby: Thirteen weeks, why? Is something wrong?

Susan: No, no, everything looks good. It's just … You guys are having twins.

Abby: twins?

Carter: twins?

Susan: yeah, there's two separate heart beats… You guys didn't know?

Abby: No, this is new news to us.

Susan: well, congratulations. Oh Abby, why don't you go home and rest ok? I don't need anymore fainting in my ER. _She smiles and leaves._

Abby _looks at Carter who is beaming ear to ear:_ twins. We are having twins?

Carter: I know. Twins…

Abby: well I guess we better start looking for a bigger house

Carter: yeah, I guess we better. _He comes over and leans in real close._

Abby: we're having twins

Carter: we're having twins. _He kisses her._


	8. Since You've Been Gone

_One week later. Abby and Carter are eating dinner at Carter's house. Carter has the newspaper out._

Carter: Hey, how about this one? Four bedrooms, two and half baths…

Abby: What do they mean when they say two and half baths? I mean can you really have a half a bathroom?

Carter: backyard, spacious porch…

Abby: sounds good

Carter: Oh, hold on it doesn't have a lake view

Abby: Ah, the fault is found. _They smile. _Keep looking.

Carter: Ok. _He turns the page of the newspaper and starts reading._

_Abby gets up and starts clearing the plates._

Carter: hey, who said I was done? _Pulls his plate back towards him._

Abby: You haven't touched your food in the last fifteen minutes. I decided you were done. Now give me the plate so I can wash it?

Carter: Fine. _Hands her the plate._

_Abby goes into the kitchen and puts the dishes in the sink. Then she turns on the water and start washing the dishes. Carter watches her for a minute._

Abby: What?

Carter: Nothing

Abby: then why are you staring?

Carter: You're beautiful you know.

Abby: Ah sure I am, especially since now I am getting fat.

_Carter gets up and walks towards her. He puts his hands on her hips and kisses her neck._

Carter: You're not fat

Abby: You say that now, but in a couple of months…

Carter: You'll look even better than ever. _He starts massaging her shoulders._

Abby: Hum, that feels good.

Carter: Why don't you go sit down and I finish cleaning up. You look tired?

Abby: (teasing) Oh, now I look tired? First fat then tired.

Carter: Hey I never said… you know what forget it there's no winning with a pregnant woman.

Abby: Yep, that's right

_Carter starts to walk away._

Abby: Hey where are you going? You said you were going to clean up?

Carter: but you said … _he smiles_… Ok, ok, go lay down. I'll finish up.

_Abby hands him the sponge and kisses him._

Abby: Thanks my dear. _Smiling/teasing. _I'm awfully tired… I'll go put on my pajamas and come back down, ok?

Carter: Ok. Love you.

Abby: _walking away._ Love you too.

_As Abby starts to walk up the stairs the doorbell rings._

Abby: Can you get that? I'm just so tired.

Carter: ha ha

_Abby continues her ascent up the stairs as Carter goes to open the door._

_Abby reaches the bedroom, walks in and turns on the radio. Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson starts playing as Carter opens the door._

Carter: _shocked._ Kem? Kem what are you doing here?

Kem: Hi John, nice to see you too. Can I come in? We need to talk.

"Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone"

Carter _looks up at the bedroom:_ Um. No.

Kem: please, just for a minute. It's freezing out here.

Carter: Ok, just for a minute.

_He moves aside to let her come in._

"You're dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long 'til I called you mine   
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone"

Carter: So what do you want?

Kem: What no, Hi nice to see you?

Carter: (_says it coldly_) Hi nice to see you…. What are you doing here?

Kem: I came to see you

Carter: Obviously

"And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want   
Since you been gone"

Kem: I broke up with Michelle

Carter: Michelle?

Kem: Michelle, the guy at the hospital.

Carter: Why? You seemed very happy with him last I saw you.

Kem: It wasn't working. It made me realized that I still want you.

Carter: Oh

Kem: Do you still want me?

_At this moment Abby walks to the bedroom door and hears Kem's voice. She takes a peak and then retreats back into the bedroom._

Abby (_whispers_): Oh shit.

"How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song   
Yeah yeah  
Since you been gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with be with you  
Guess you never felt that way"

Carter: I moved on. We've both moved on, Kem.

Kem: I know, but I still want you

Carter: But I don't want you. You had your chance. _Anger is rising in his voice._ I flew all the way to Paris for you. And you turned me down…

Kem: I know, I'm sorry about that…

Carter: it doesn't matter. What do you think that you'd show up and I'd just take you back? Just like that…. I moved on Kem. I'm in a relationship. I'm having a baby.

Kem: A baby?

Carter: yes, a baby. Actually two babies. I'm having twins. With Abby. _Flash to Abby. She is leaning up against the door listening intently. She reaches down and touches her belly._

Kem: Abby?

Carter: yeah, Abby? You remember Abby, from the ER. The girl I should have never ditched for you.

Kem: Oh. _She is very taken aback._

"But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get, I get what I want  
Since you been gone

You had your chance, you blew it   
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again, and again, and again, and again..."

Carter: I'm sorry Kem, but I've moved on with my life. Maybe it's time you did too.

Kem: But what about Joshua?

Carter: (_shouting_): Joshua is dead, Kem. He is dead. He is not coming back. It's time to move on…. I think you need to go now.

Kem: _softly:_ Maybe its best. _She turns around and walks out the door._ Bye John Carter.

_Carter shuts the door behind her and leans against it sighing. _

"Since you been gone (since you been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want"

_Abby hears the door shut and sighs. Then she comes down the stairs and sees Carter leaning against the door. She goes up to him and gives him a hug. Then she kisses him lightly on the lips._

Carter: What was that for?

Abby: For loving me. Sh_e kisses him again. _Come on let's go watch some TV… oh and I know you said I wasn't fat, I was just teasing. _She leads him into the living room, her arm around his waist and his on her shoulder._


	9. Moving In

_Three weeks later. Carter and Abby are looking at houses. They are walking through a beautiful two story house that overlooks Lake Michigan. Carter and Abby are following the real estate agent as she gives them a tour of the house. Carter has his arm around Abby's waist._

Real Estate Agent: And this over course is the kitchen. _She waves her arm at a huge kitchen. There are granite counter tops and lots of space._

Abby: Oh, it's so beautiful

Carter: yeah, except we really don't cook that much

Abby: You never know. I could learn

Carter: You, what about me?

Abby: Laughing. You have had servants your whole life. You could never cook.

Carter: I could

Abby: un huh, whatever… _To the real estate agent:_ Can we see the upstairs?

Real Estate Agent: Of course, come right this way. _She leads them up the spiral stairs to the second floor. _

Carter: _as they're walking up the stairs._ So what do you think?

Abby: I love it. It's so beautiful

Carter: I know it took me forever to find it.

Real Estate Agent: And these are the bedrooms. This one most people use for a nursery because it has doors that connect it to the master bedroom.

Abby: _As she lets go of Carter and walks into the middle of the room_. This is nice. It would work perfect.

_Suddenly a cell phone rings._

Real Estate Agent: Oh, excuse me. _Looking at the phone._ Another client. I'll take this downstairs. Please continue to look around. _She leaves the room._

_Carter, watching from the doorway, stares at Abby wandering around the room._

Abby: _realizing his eyes are on her, _What?

Carter: Nothing… _he smiles_… you just look so happy. _He comes up to her and hugs her from behind._

Abby: I am… _long pause as Carter kisses her hair_… I was thinking the cribs could go over there and a rocking chair over here (_pointing while she says this_)

Carter: Anything you want

_Abby moves from his grasp and starts walking around the room_

Abby: and a changing table over here and a dresser here, no here.

_Carter stands in the middle of the room watching her_

Abby: John? John?

No response

Abby: Earth to John? What do you think?

Carter: huh?

Abby: never mind

Carter: So I see you like this house?

Abby: I do… _walking up to him_… do you?

Carter: Yep, I do. I think it will be a great place for our family. _He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips._

_The real estate agent enters._

Real Estate Agent: Sorry, about that. So do you like it?

Carter: yes we do. We'll take it

Real Estate Agent: Ah, good to hear. I'll go get the papers from downstairs. _She walks downstairs. Carter starts to follow her. Abby lingers in the room._

Carter: You coming?

Abby: yeah in a minute. I just…

Carter: I just what?

Abby: I just can't believe this is happening. I mean a year ago who I would have never guessed.

Carter: I know. This is all pretty unbelievable. _He puts out his hand for her to grab it._

Abby: Nope, it's wonderful. _She grabs his hand and the walk downstairs together. _

_Three weeks later. It's moving day. Abby and Carter are at Carter's house packing up a few last minute boxes. Abby is starting to show a little. _

_Abby is carrying a box down the hallway as Carter, approaching from the other way sees her and runs to grab the box._

Carter: Hey what did I say about carrying boxes? He takes the box from her.

Abby: It's light, chill out

Carter: Not really… Come on, I'm just trying to protect you and our babies.

Abby: Yeah, by making me completely useless.

Carter: No I'm not. Now go sit down and take a rest.

Abby: (_her mouth drops open)_ you're doing it again, right now.

Carter: doing what?

Abby: making me feel useless. She starts to walk away.

Carter: (_following after her):_ Come one Abby, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to strain yourself too much… here, you can take the box.

Abby (_turning around smiling):_ Actually you can take the box. I don't really want to carry it anymore.

Carter: (_teasing):_ Oh now you don't want to carry it.

Abby: I've made my point and now I don't feel like carrying it anymore. She smiles.

Carter: un huh.

Abby: yep that's right.

Carter: Ok I'll take this box then. Why don't you go up to the bedroom and make sure there is nothing left.

Abby: Ok

Carter: Ok

_Abby turns and walks towards the bedroom. Carter puts the box down and heads into another room. He goes over to the closet, opens it and pulls a box down from the top shelf (it's the only thing left in the closet). On the top of the box it says "Abby." Carter puts the box down on the floor in the empty room and opens it. He pushes aside some old photos and papers and reaches to the bottom. He pulls out a black box and opens it. Inside is a diamond ring. He smiles. After a moment he closes the box and slips it into his pocket. Abby then barges into the room._

Abby: hey, I thought you were taking that box down.

Carter (_closing the box and standing up):_ I am, and this one too. It's the last one. They smile at each other. Did you find anything in the bedroom?

Abby: Nothing except some shampoo that we forgot to pack.

Carter: Ok then. I guess we're ready.

Abby: I guess we are.

_Carter picks up the box and walks out of the room. In the hallway he picks up the other box. Abby follows._

Abby: You know I could take one of those

Carter: You don't need to I got it. _They start walking down the stairs._

Abby: You look like you need some help

Carter: I got it

Abby: Ok making me feel useless again.

Carter: Well make yourself useful and open the door.

Abby: Ok, ok. _Abby opens the front door. Carter walks out carrying the two boxes. Abby closes the door and walks out to the car behind him._

_Later that evening. Carter and Abby are at their new house, unpacking. There are boxes all over. Carter is in the kitchen putting things into drawers and cabinets. Abby walks in wiping sweat off her forehead. _

Abby: Ah, moving is hard work.

Carter looks up from his position in front of the drawers. _He smiles._

Carter: tired?

Abby: that's an understatement

Carter: Why don't you sit down? I'll get you something to drink.

_Abby sits down at the table (the only furniture set up in the room). Carter gets a glass from one of the boxes and pours some water in it. He brings it over to the table and hands it to Abby._

Carter: Here drink this.

Abby: Thanks. _She drinks a sip_. You know what would be really good with this?

Carter: What?

Abby: ice cream and potato chips.

_Carter makes a face_

Abby: What? Sweet and salty?

Carter: cravings?

Abby: Oh, yes

Carter: _He smiles._ Ok what kind of ice cream were you thinking of? _He goes over to the freezer._ We don't have much.

Abby: what do we have?

Carter: Vanilla? _Abby makes a face._ Ok, um chocolate chip cookie dough?

Abby: Oh, yeah, that sounds good.

Carter: ok, cookie dough it is. _He takes it out of the freezer and puts it on the counter. He gets two bowls out of a box and finds a ice cream scooper in one of the drawers. He scoops ice cream into the bowls and brings them over to the table._

Carter: Here you go. _He sits down._

Abby: Carter?

Carter: yeah, hon?

Abby: spoons?

Carter: Oh, I totally forgot. _He gets up and goes over to the kitchen and starts looking in the drawers._

Abby: I think they are still in a box.

Carter: Which one?

Abby (_laughing_): the one labeled "intensils"

Carter _(smiling_): oh, I knew that.

Abby: sure you did

_Carter flashes her a look, then he kneels down and starts rummaging through the box. Abby picks up a magazine on the table and starts reading it. As Carter leans in he feels something in his pocket. He reaches in and pulls out the little black box. He smiles. Then he reaches into the box and pulls put two spoons._

Carter: Found them.

Abby: Oh good. Get over here I'm hungry.

_Carter stands up with the black box hidden in one hand and the spoons in the other hand. He walks over to the table and puts both the spoons and the box on the table. Abby looks up from her magazine and goes to grab one of the spoons. Midair her hand stops as her gaze falls on the black box._

Abby: what's this?

Carter: open it.

_Abby takes the box and opens it. Inside is a beautiful diamond ring. Meanwhile Carter has gone down on one knee. _

Abby, _realizing what is happening:_ Oh my gosh.

Carter: Abby, I've loved you for a long time now. Through the years I've watched you grow and change. I waited by the sidelines until I finally had you as mine. Then stupidly I cast you aside and ran away. I ran away from you and our problems and myself. And in the end it only made me realize what I was running from was what I really and truly wanted. I want you and only you. And now with our babies on the way and a new house, I just thought it was time we made this permanent. I wanted to do this three years ago, but I was scared. I'm not scared anymore. I want you know our life might not be perfect and we might have problems, but I won't run anymore. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay. I love you and it seems you love me too. He smiles. Abby had tears in her eyes. Abigail Lockhart, will you marry me?

Abby (_holding back tears_): Yes!

Carter: yes?

Abby: isn't that what I said. _She smiles. He smiles back._ Now, are you going to put the ring on my finger or am I going to have to do it?

Carter: Oh yeah, sorry.

_Carter stands up and takes the ring out of the box and places it on Abby's finger. Then he leans in and kisses her, first softly, then harder. After awhile Abby breaks the kiss._

Carter: What?

Abby: I think we should eat the ice cream before it melts. _She laughs._

_Carter looks over to the melting ice cream and picks up a spoon. He scoops some ice cream and puts it in Abby's mouth._

Carter: how's that

Abby: good

_Carter smiles_

Abby: What?

Carter: You have ice cream on the side of your mouth.

Abby (_rubbing her face_): where?

Carter: right there… _He points_… here I'll get it… _He leans in and kisses the side of her lips where the ice cream is._

Abby: got it?

Carter: got it. _Then he leans in and kisses her again. Abby doesn't stop him this time._


	10. Just Breathe

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. It's so nice of you guys to spend your time reading this, much less reviewing it. Thanks again.**

_One Month Later. Abby and Carter are both at work. It is crazy and hectic as usual. Abby and Carter are standing at the admit desk with some papers and charts in front of them._

Abby: No, I don't want to invite my mother

Carter: Just send her an invitation. Maybe she won't come

Abby: Yea right.

Carter: Come on, you'll regret it later

Abby: She was at my first wedding. She doesn't need to be here

Carter: Just invite her

Abby: You know what… why are you so for my mom coming? I mean come on it's my mom. _Gives him a look_

Carter: I know. Just invite her.

_Susan walks up_

Susan: Invite who?

Abby: Carter wants me to invite my mom to the wedding.

Susan: And you don't want to? Why not?

Abby: You've met my mom, you know why.

Susan: But its your wedding.

Abby: Ok, you know what, I have patients to see. _She walks off._

Carter (_handing Susan a chart_): Will you talk to her? She'll listen to you.

Susan: Oh no. I'm already involved enough. This is between the two of you.

_Carter gives her a pleading look. _No. I am not doing it. I don't want to be on bad terms with Abby. She's pregnant. She'll kill me. _Carter gives her the look again. _Ok, fine I'll talk to her. But I'm not promising anything. _She starts to walk off_

Carter (_yelling after her_): Thanks Susan.

_Ten minutes later in the Lounge. Susan walks in and sees Abby sitting on the couch._

Susan: hey

Abby: hey

Susan: taking a break

Abby: yea, my feet hurt like hell.

Susan: tell me about it. When I was pregnant with Cosmo my feet hurt all the time.

_Susan goes and sits down on the couch._

Susan: so, how come you don't want to invite your mother?

Abby: Ah, Carter sent you.

Susan: Kind of

Abby: _smiles._ He's afraid to deal with me now that I'm pregnant. He knows he won't win. So he sends in everyone else… _long pause_… It's not that I don't want her to come. I just… Oh, I don't know.

Susan: You're going to regret it later.

Abby: I know, it's just…

Susan: Abby, she's your mother. Like it or not, she is. And she should be there for it… Look, just think about it ok?

Abby: ok.

Susan (_standing up):_ Ok, I have to get back to work. Are you coming?

Abby: In a minute

Susan: Ok, see you out there.

_Susan walks out as Abby leans her head up against the couch, closing her eyes._

_Carter walks in._

Carter: Tired?

Abby (_opens her eyes and looks up_): Just a little

Carter: Why don't you go home?

Abby: No, I'll be fine.

_Carter goes over to his locker and opens it. He puts his lab coat in and takes out another coat._

Carter: Are you sure?

Abby: yeah… Are you off?

Carter: yep… When are you off?

Abby (_looks at her watch_): Ug, not for another 3 hours.

Carter: Are you sure you don't want to come home?

Abby: No I'll be fine.

Carter: Ok, I'll see you at home?

Abby: See you at home.

_Carter comes over and kisses her on the forehead_

Carter: Don't work to hard. Bye. I love you.

Abby: love you too.

_Carter walks out the door. Abby sits for a moment, then groans and gets up going back to work. _

_An hour and half later. Abby and Susan are outside waiting for the ambulances._

Susan: man, this is going to suck

Abby: I know

Susan: 3 criticals and 12 minors._ The ambulance sirens wail in the background as the ambulances pull up._ Oh, here we go. You want this first one?

Abby: Sure

_The ambulance pulls up and the doors open. The paramedics pull a bloody guy out and start giving Abby the information as they wheel him into the hospital._

_A couple of minutes later in the exam room. Abby and Neela are working on the guy._

Abby: Pupils non reactive.

Neela: He's not breathing

Abby: Ok, let's tube him. Give me it.

A nurse hands her the crank thing and a tube.

Neela: can you see the chords?

Abby: Yeah, barely. She starts doing it… There I'm in. Bag him. _A nurse starts to bag him. The machines start going off_

Neela: Defib

Abby: Ok, begin compressions. _She starts giving him compressions._ Charge to 300.

Neela (_grabbing the paddles_): Ok, Clear. _She shocks him._

Abby: Still defib, resuming compressions. _As she starts compressions she grabs her stomach in pain. _Ouch!

Neela: What?

Abby (_breathing hard_): Nothing. Charge to 300 again.

_Neela shocks the guy again, but nothing changes._

Abby: Ok, try another dose of eppy and resume compressions. _As Abby resumes compressions, she once again grabs her stomach and cowards in pain._ Ouch.

Neela: Are you ok?

Abby: Yeah, I'm fine.

Neela: No you're not… Are you having contractions?

Abby: No! no I'm not… _She grabs hold of the bedrail as a spasm of pain hits her again. (saying this meekly_) I don't know. Maybe I am.

Neela: Oh my god.

Abby: No, no we need to save this guy.

Neela: No you need to sit down.

Abby: No, I'm fine, come on shock him again.

Neela (_to one of the nurses_): take Abby to another room and get Kovac in here, NOW!

_The nurse leads Abby to another room as Kovac walks in._

Kovac: Where's Abby going?

Neela: She's having contractions

Kovac: What?

Neela: Yes, now come on. I need help. _Kovac goes over and starts helping._

_Abby is walking in the hall with the nurse as Susan comes up._

Susan: Abby, what's wrong?

Nurse: She's having contractions.

Susan: oh my gosh, how far apart?

Abby: five to six minutes.

Susan: Ok, Ok, here let's, go in here. _She grabs Abby's arm._ I can take it from here. Can you call Carter? _The nurse nods starts to walk away, as Susan leads Abby into the empty exam room. Abby goes and sits down on the bed._

Susan: Ok, ok calm down. When did this start?

Abby: A little while ago… Is someone getting Carter? I really need him.

Susan (_in a soothing voice_): we're getting him, don't worry. It will be ok._ She grabs Abby's hand as another contraction starts. _It will be ok. Just breathe.


	11. Wait and see

_Same Time, Carter's house. He is in the nursery painting it a light green. The phone rings. He goes to pick it up._

Carter: hello?

Nurse: Dr. Carter?

Carter: yes?

Nurse: You need to come down here right away.

Carter: Why, what happened?

Nurse: It's Abby…

Carter: Oh my gosh, what happened?

Nurse: She's having contractions. You need to come.

Carter: Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can.

Nurse: hurry.

_Carter hangs up the phone and runs out the door._

_Fifteen minutes later. Susan and Sam are in the room with Abby. She is hooked up to an IV and a fetal monitor among other machines. The contractions still haven't stopped._

Susan (_finishing her exam_): Well, you're 25 defaced, but dimpled not dilated. That's good. And the first round of Terbutalene is in.

Abby: then why isn't it working.

Susan: It will, just give it some time.

Abby: Where's John?

Sam: Dr. Carter is on his way.

Abby: Did you talk to him? Where was he?

Sam: He was at home. He's coming. He left as soon as he heard.

Abby: I need him now!

Susan (_taking her hand_): I know honey. Just call down. He'll be here.

Abby: Did you call my OB

Sam: yes, she has been called…

Abby: and?

Sam: She's coming as soon as she can.

Abby: Figures… _Long Pause_… Ug, Where is he?

_Just then Carter walks through the door_

Susan: Speak of the devil

Carter (_coming over to the bed and taking Abby's hand_): Hey baby. What happened?

Abby: I don't know. I was in a trauma and… _she breaks down in sobs_

Carter (_pulling her into a hug, with her head is his chest_): It's ok. It's ok. Calm down. _He kisses her hair._

Susan: She's 25 defaced and we gave her Terbutalene. Now we're waiting for it to work.

Carter: that's good to hear… Abby, honey, that's good news. It's going to be ok.

Abby: But what if it isn't?

Carter: It will be. We just have to wait and see now.

Abby: this wasn't supposed to happen. I mean I'm only at 25 weeks.

Carter: I know.

Abby: It's not fair

Carter: No it isn't…. But it will be ok now. I'm here.

Abby: I'm so sorry

Carter: sorry for what?

Abby: For not listening to you earlier.

Carter: It's ok, neither of us could have foreseen this.

Abby: I know but…

Carter: hey at least it happened at the hospital right?

Abby: yeah…

Carter: ok, then. It will be ok

Abby: I know… I just… _sighs_… Why isn't it working?

Susan: It will, just give it time.

Abby: Can't we try something else? Like Magnesium?

Carter: if we have too. Let's just wait and see. _He hugs her a little tighter and strokes her hair as Abby cries silently into his chest. _Shhh. Shhh. Just breathe. It'll be ok. I'm here.

_About two hours later. Abby has had 4 rounds of Terbutalene and the contractions have stopped. _

Susan: Ok, well they're going to move you up to OB for overnight monitoring. And you have to wear the fetal monitor for 24 hours, but everything seems to be ok again. _Carter squeezes Abby's hand._

Abby: Thanks Susan.

Carter: yeah, thanks.

Susan: Ok, well I have to go see some other patients. I'll come and see you guys before I leave tonight. Try to get some rest. _Abby nods._ Bye.

Abby: bye.

_Susan leaves. Abby sighs and lies back in the bed. _

Carter: Well that was quite a scare. _Abby nods._ But it's ok now. _He smiles._ What are you thinking about?

Abby: I don't know. I was just thinking about whether this was because of the…

Carter: abortion?

Abby: yeah.

Carter: unlikely. It was brought on by stress. You've had a long day. You've been on your feet all day. You've been working hard…. I think this is the babies' way of telling you to slow down. Maybe it's time to take it easy?

Abby: I guess so.

Carter: I'm seeing bedrest in your future.

Abby: Oh no. I'm so not going on bedrest. _Carter gives her a look_. I have too much to do. I have to plan the wedding. I have to get ready for the twins. I have to…

Carter: ok, ok. Don't get worked up. We'll see what the doctor says.

Abby: I can't go on bedrest.

Carter: I'll work on it, but…

Abby: please

Carter: ok, ok, we'll wait and see. _He kisses her softly on the lips._

Abby: fine.

_A couple of hours later up in the OB ward. Abby is sleeping. Carter is sitting in a chair next to her. Susan walks up to the window and waves. Carter waves and then gets up and goes out the door, shutting it softly behind him._

Carter: hey

Susan: hey, how is she?

Carter: better. She's sleeping now. It's been a rough day. _Susan nods._

Susan: You look tired. You should get some sleep

Carter: yeah, well Abby comes first. The doctor says she needs to be on bedrest for a couple of weeks. Abby is really bummed.

Susan: Well, tell her to take her time. We don't need this to happen again.

Carter: yeah… I'm going to take some time off with her.

Susan: no problem. You should.

Carter: ok

Susan: ok, so I'll see you guys later.

Carter: yeah, I'm taking her home in the morning.

Susan: Ok, well I have to go. Give Abby my love. And you get some rest. _Carter nods._

Carter: bye

Susan (_walking away_): and Carter, Everything's ok now. The babies are fine.

Carter: I know. It was just scary for a while. _He pushes the door and goes back into the room. Abby eyes flutter open._

Carter (_walking over to her and sitting down on the bed, brushing some hair out of her face_): hey, how are you feeling?

Abby: better… where did you go?

Carter: just to the hall. I was talking to Susan. She sends her love. _Abby smiles._ You should go back to sleep.

Abby: You look like you need some sleep.

Carter: I'm fine

Abby: Carter…

Carter: I'm fine

Abby (_closing her eyes_): un huh, whatever. _Carter climbs into the bed next to her and puts his arms around her._ What are you doing?

Carter: Shh, just go back to sleep. _He kisses the top of her head._

_Abby closes her eyes and falls asleep. Carter leans his head back and closes his eyes too. _


	12. Stay in bed!

_One week later. Carter is in the kitchen cutting strawberries when Abby enters._

Carter: hey, you're supposed to be in bed.

Abby: I'm bored.

Carter (_walking over to her and taking her hand):_ Come on, you need to be in bed. Doctor's orders._ He starts leading her back to the bedroom._

Abby: No, I don't want to go back to bed. …. Come on John, Just let me sit outside for a little bit. I need to get out of that room. _She gives him a pleading look._

Carter: Ah, fine you can sit outside for a little bit, then you have to go back to bed.

Abby (_rolling her eyes_): whatever.

_Carter leads her to a chair outside on the patio and helps her sit down. _

Carter: Do you want something to drink? I made lemonade?

Abby: Sounds good. _Carter goes and gets her a glass and brings it back_. Thanks. _Carter sits down in the chair next to her._ It's beautiful out here.

Carter: I know.

Abby: Have you, um, sent out the invitations yet.

Carter: No, why?

Abby: Well, I was thinking, why don't we have the wedding here.

Carter: here?

Abby: yeah here, in the backyard. We have enough room and it's beautiful out here.

Carter: Ok then. I'll have the new invitations made out today. _Abby smiles._

Abby (_grabbing her stomach):_ Ow

Carter (_getting freaked out_): What? What are you having contractions again? I told you, you need to stay in bed.

Abby: No, no. It's just one of them kicked really hard. _She starts to laugh._

Carter (_smiling_): Oh, he did, did he?

Abby: yeah, it hurt… Here, feel right here. _She takes Carter's hand and puts it on her belly._

Carter: hum, I guess they are kicking hard. _Abby nods._ Looks like we might have some soccer players on our hands.

Abby: maybe. _She puts her hand on top of Carter's hand._

Carter (_talking to Abby's stomach_): hey babies, go easy on your mother. You don't have to kick that hard. Well at least not until you can kick a soccer ball. _He kisses her stomach and then he looks up. Abby smiles_. Come on, you need to go back to bed. He takes both her hands and starts to pull her up.

Abby: Just a little longer

Carter: Ok fine. I'll be back in a half hour to help you back to bed. _He kisses her on the forehead and walks inside, leaving Abby drinking lemonade outside. _

_A couple of days later at their house. Susan walks through the bedroom and upon seeing the door to the porch ajar she goes outside. Abby is sitting in a chair out there._

Susan: Hey aren't you supposed to be in bed.

Abby: Shh. Don't tell Carter. _Susan nods and sits down in an adjacent chair._

Susan: So how have you been?

Abby: Bored out of my mind. Neela came to visit me earlier this week, but other than that I have been completely bored.

Susan: tell me about it. I almost died from boredom when I was on bedrest… Hey at least you only have to be on it for another week.

Abby: yes, but that seems like an eternity.

Susan: It does at the hospital too. We're down two doctors with you guys gone. The place has gone completely crazy.

Abby: that's what Neela said. I told Carter to go back to work. But he won't leave me. He's afraid I might break the rules and go off bedrest.

Susan: Well it seems like you do ok breaking them with him here.

Abby: just wait, he'll come. He comes and checks on me about every half hour or so.

Susan: he just wants to make sure you're ok… You gave him a real scare you know.

Abby: I know…. Ok, change of subject. How's Cosmo and Chuck?

Susan: they're good. Cosmo has entered his terrible twos. Our house is a complete disaster. _Abby laughs._ It is.

Abby: I believe you.

Susan: Just wait, yours is going to be way worse with two kids.

Abby: I can't wait.

Susan: Oh yes you can. No sleep. Crying and tantrums all the time. Toys and spit up all over.

Abby: Sounds like fun.

Susan (_joking_): Oh its loads of fun. _Just then Carter walks in with paint all over his clothes._

Carter: hey you are supposed to be in bed

Abby: I know.

Carter: Well I expect this of you, but (_pointing to Susan_) you, you know she is supposed to be in bed. Why didn't you get her back in bed?

Susan: because … I knew you were here to do it.

Carter: un huh. (_To Abby_): Abs, come on, go back to bed.

Abby: I don't want to go back to bed. It's so stuffy and blah in there. Just let me stay out here. I'm sitting down. _She gives him a pleading look._

Carter: Fine you can stay out here until Susan leaves and then you have to go back to bed.

Abby: Ok. _Carter kisses her and turns to leave._ I love you, honey.

Carter: I'm sure you do. _He leaves. Susan laughs._

Abby: Don't ever leave.

Susan: Why? You seem to have him wrapped around your finger just fine.

Abby: I know, but if you leave, then he'll really make me go back to bed.

Susan: Oh yeah

Abby: Yeah… yesterday I was up folding some clothes and he picked me up and put me back in bed.

Susan (_laughing_): oh my gosh.

Abby (_laughing_): I know.

Susan: Ok, I guess I'll stay a little longer.

Abby: Thanks.

Susan: What is he doing, that he is covered in paint?

Abby: painting the nursery. He won't let me see it until it's finished. It's very annoying.

Susan: oh, what color is it?

Abby: I think green from the paint on him, but I don't know for sure.

Susan: So it's a surprise?

Abby: yeah, but I hate surprises

Susan: Well what can you do? He wants to surprise you, just let him. It'll make him happy.

Abby: I guess.

Susan: So how is the wedding coming along?

Abby: good, we're going to have it here and …

_About a half and hour later. Carter comes into the bedroom. Abby is standing._

Abby (_being very curt_): You don't have to worry. I'm going back to bed. Susan left. I'm following your orders.

Carter: ok, I was just coming to see if you wanted anything.

Abby (_still being mean_): No I'm fine_. She goes over to the bed and sits down._

Carter: Ok, then.

Abby: You didn't have to be so mean to me before.

Carter (_looks confused):_ before?

Abby (_starting to get upset_): Before with Susan. You didn't have to be so mean. You know, I'm a doctor too! And I worked in OB and…

Carter: ok, ok I'm sorry.

Abby (_sarcastic_): yeah, I'm sure you are.

Carter: Ok, did you get a new batch of hormones today or something?

Abby (_getting upset again_): No, why do you always blame it on the hormones. Why can't I just be mad at you for once. _She starts crying. Carter goes over and takes her into a hug._

Carter: hey, its ok. You can be mad at me

Abby (_through the sobs_): Good, because that was really mean

Carter: I know. I'm sorry. _He lifts her face and starts to kiss away her tears_. (_Said between kisses_) I'm sorry a hundred times over. I didn't mean to be mean. I'm just trying to take care of you.

Abby (_starts to stop crying_): I know. And most of the time, you do a good job.

Carter: Most of the time?

Abby (_smiling_): yeah most of the time. _She kisses him._

Carter: feeling better? _Abby nods._ Do you want something for lunch? _She nods again._ Ok, how about sandwiches? _She nods._ OK, I'll go make them, you stay here. _Abby smiles and then lies back in the bed. Carte gets up and goes downstairs to make sandwiches._

_Ten minutes later Carter walks back into the room with a tray that has two sandwiches and two glasses on it._

Carter: I hope roast beef is ok.

_He looks over and sees Abby is asleep, so he places the tray on the table and pulls a blanket from the bottom of the bed up over Abby's shoulders. Then he brushes some hair out of her face and kisses her cheek. _

_A couple of hours later. Carter comes running into the bedroom where Abby is still sleeping. _

Carter (_shaking her_): Abby? Abby wake up!

Abby (_swatting his hand away_): Not now Carter. Go away.

Carter: No come on. It's done you have to see it.

Abby (_rolling over to her other side_): See what? Can't I see it later?

Carter: No I want to show you now! _He pulls her hand, forcing her to sit up_. Come one lets go. _He drags her off the bed and out of the room._

Abby: What happen to wanting me to stay in bed?

Carter (_ignoring her):_ Close you eyes. _Abby gives him a look._ No please. Close you eyes.

Abby: Fine.  
Carter: Good eyes closed. _She nods._ Ok then, give me your hand. _She complies. He leads her into the newly painted and decorated nursery._ Ok you can open your eyes.

Abby: Oh my gosh, Carter it's beautiful. _Carter simply smiles. She walks around the light green room adorned with all the baby necessities- two white cribs, a changing table, two dressers, two rocking chairs by the bay window and mounds of toys._ It's perfect. _She walks over to him._ Thank you.

Carter: You're welcome. Try out the rocking chair. I put it together myself. _She gives him a look. _Don't worry it won't break I tested it.

Abby: Ok, but it's your fault if I get hurt. _Carter smiles and leads her over to the chair. She sits down and starts rocking._ Well I guess you are handy around the house. _She sighs._ Thanks for this. For everything.

Carter: Anything for you, my dear. _He leans in and kisses her on the lips._


	13. Perfect night

_Two weeks later. It's their wedding day, finally! _

_At the ceremony_

Priest: Repeat after me, I Abigail, take thee John

Abby: I Abigail, take thee John

Priest: To be my lawfully wedded husband

Abby: To be my lawfully wedded husband

Priest: In sickness and in health

Abby: In sickness and in health

Priest: To have and to hold until death parts us

Abby: To have and to hold until death parts us

Priest: Now John, repeat after me, I John take thee Abigail

Carter: I John take thee Abigail

Priest: To be my lawfully wedded wife

Carter: To be my lawfully wedded wife

Priest: In sickness and in health

Carter: In sickness and in health

Priest: To have and to hold until death parts us

Carter: To have and to hold until death parts us

Priest: Now place the rings on each other's fingers and say with this ring I be wed

Carter/Abby (_simultaneously_): With this ring I be wed

Priest: Now by the power invested in me I declare you married. You may kiss the bride.

_Carter kisses Abby as everyone claps._

_Later at the reception. Carter and Abby are dancing slowly on the dance floor._

Carter: So how does it feel to be a Carter?

Abby: hum, rich?

Carter (laughing): Ah so the truth comes out, I knew you only wanted my money

Abby: I never thought it was a secret. _She smiles and kisses him._

Carter: Well whatever the reason, its fine by me… I love you

Abby: I love you too. _They kiss again. As they are kissing again, Susan comes up_

Susan: Oh will you stop that already. She's pregnant ok? _Carter breaks off the kiss and laughs_

Carter: seems like someone's jealous

Susan: No, Its just my babysitter isn't willing to stay all night, so I need you guys to cut the cake, so I can get out of here

Carter: What, bored at our wedding already? We must have not spent enough money!

Abby: hey!

Carter: Well we did spend a lot dear

Abby: Yeah, well you said I could

Susan: Ok can you save this for later, I need to go soon.

Carter (_smiling_): Ok fine, come on Abby let's cut the cake, so Susan can go. _He takes Abby's hand and leads her over to where the cake is. He picks up a microphone. _Excuse me, can I have your attention… We are going to cut the cake now because Susan needs to go home

Susan: hey!

Carter: No I'm kidding; we are going to do it so you all will go home. _Laughs from the crowd. Anyways_ here we go. _He takes the knife and with Abby's hand on top of his, they cut a piece. He picks up part of it_. Open up. _Abby complies, but in the process carter gets some on her nose, which he kisses off. Then Abby picks up a piece of the cake, with a mischievous look in her eyes. _

Carter: Oh no

Abby: Oh yes. _She proceeds to spread the cake all over his chin, mouth and nose._ That is what you get for putting it on my face.

Carter (_while wiping the cake off his face):_ I did that on mistake, you did it on purpose.

Abby: And?

Carter: And now you have to kiss it off, just like I did.

Abby (_smiling_): No, I don't think so. _She turns to walk away. Carter grabs her and pulls her into a passionate kiss._

Susan: Ok, ok enough already, go get a room. _Carter and Abby break the kiss and laugh._

_Later that night. Everyone has left. Carter and Abby are standing on their patio in the backyard. He's behind her with his arms wrapped around her front. They are looking out on their backyard where all the chairs and tables are still set up from the ceremony._

Carter: It was beautiful, wasn't it?

Abby: It was… and so nice, everyone got along… My brother and mom were on their meds, your dad and mom were civil to each other, no one got horribly drunk…

Carter: Yep, it was perfect.

_Abby turns around in his arms so she is facing him_

Abby: It was… Thanks

Carter: For what?

Abby: For this day, for the babies, for everything

Carter: Same to you. _He smiles and kisses her._ So I guess no real wedding night or honeymoon.

Abby (_rubbing her stomach_): Oh, I think we've had our fun for the time being… Maybe after the kids are born we can go on a honeymoon. A real one. A nice one. In Hawaii or Paris or somewhere horribly romantic.

Carter: Where ever you want, my love

Abby: I'll think about it and let you know

Carter: You do that. _They smile at each other._ So are you ready to go inside and up to bed?

Abby: _She turns around so her back is leaning against his stomach_. Just a little longer out here. The night is so beautiful and perfect… Like is should be. _Carter leans down and kisses her hair._

Carter: I'm so happy you're my wife. I love you more than anything

Abby: Me too. (softly) me too.


	14. Such a long night

_Night at the Carters' house. Abby is now nine months pregnant. Abby is already in bed. Carter comes in and cuddles up next to her._

Carter: Hey

Abby: hey, how was work?

Carter: same old, same old

Abby: hmm

Carter; how was your day

Abby: same old, same old.

Carter: boring?

Abby: yeah

Carter: hmm

_Abby rolls over, but then a few minutes later rolls back._

Carter: What's the matter?

Abby: Nothing, I just can't get comfortable. My back hurts.

Carter: Oh, here, I'll rub it for you… _starts rubbing her back_…Does that feel better?

Abby: a little

Carter: good.

_Later that night. Carter is asleep. Abby bolts up, making a painful face. She looks over at Carter and then gets out of bed, heading to the bathroom. _

_From inside the bathroom we hear some noise _

Abby (_muttering_): Wonderful. …. (_yelling_): John

Carter (_still in bed with his eyes closed_): yeah

Abby: My water broke

Carter: That's nice honey, when you're done turn off the light ok?

_Cut to Abby she is holding on to the counter and rolls her eyes at John's reply_

Abby: One… Two… Three… Four… Five

Carter (_realizing what she said_): What? _You hear him jump out of bed and run to the bathroom_

Abby: Ah, only five seconds

Carter: what?

Abby: never mind

Carter: You're in labor?

Abby: It seems that way.

Carter: how far apart are the contractions?

Abby: I don't know, like twenty minutes or so

Carter: Ok, we need to go to the hospital

Abby: Ok, why don't you call them and tell them we're on our way. I want to change first.

Carter: change?

Abby: yeah, I'm not going in wet clothes

Carter: oh, ok. _He doesn't move._

Abby: John?

Carter: yeah?

Abby: phone call?

Carter: oh, right. _He leaves to go make a phone call._

Abby (_shaking her head_): This is going to be a long night.

_Fifteen minutes later in the car. John looks over at Abby and sees she is clutching the door handle and biting her lip_

Carter: contraction?

Abby: You think

Carter: breathe honey breathe

Abby: Will you shut up and drive

Carter: ok

Abby: that's not being quiet

_Ten minutes later at the ER. Carter is helping Abby walk into the hospital._

Carter: hey can we get a wheelchair over here

_Susan comes over with a wheelchair_

Susan: hey guys, how far apart are they?

Carter: about fifteen minutes

Susan: good, good… How are you feeling?

Carter: she's fine

Abby (_snapping_): Ok, I am so right here. I can answer for myself.

Susan: Abby how are you?

Abby: how do you think I am doing? _As another contraction comes Abby grabs Carter's hand and squeezes it._

Carter: Breathe, honey, breathe

Abby: If you tell me that one more time, I'm going to hit you so hard John Carter we will be saying that to you.

_As they arrive at the elevator it opens_

Susan: ok guys, have fun. _Abby gives her a mean look and Carter gives her one that seems to say "save me." _Keep us updated. _The doors close and Susan walks back to the admit desk_

Neela: I am so glad I am not Abby right now

Susan: Oh, I'm glad I'm not Carter. Abby looks ready to kill him.

Neela; you think he'll be ok?

Susan: if he keeps his mouth shut

_An hour later in the OB ward. Abby is in the bed with machines and IVs hooked up to her. Carter is pacing the room_

Abby: Carter is you don't sit down; I am going to tie you down

Carter: sorry. _He sits down._ Do you want anything? Ice chips?

Abby: maybe later

Carter: ok. _Silence ensues. After a few minutes Carter gets up and starts pacing again. Abby rolls her eyes. Then a doctor comes in._

Doctor: ok, Abby Carter, how are you feeling?

Abby (_being very sweet_): just fine

Doctor: good, I'm here to do your epidural

Abby: ok

Carter: oh so you're nice to him

Abby (_flashing him a look and hissing_): he has the drugs

Carter: Oh… You know what I'm going to go to the cafeteria. I'll bring you some ice chips ok?

Abby (_sarcastically_): That sounds great. Bye honey. I love you.

_Carter nods and leaves the room. _

_About ten minutes later. Carter is coming back from the cafeteria and sees his dad in the hall._

Carter: Dad! I'm so glad you came. _He hugs him._

Jack: Hi John. How's Abby?

Carter: Fine….Being very mean. But she's getting an epidural, so may she'll be a little nicer now.

Jack: Don't count on it. Women are always mean when they are in labor. Just wait, it'll get worse when she delivers.

Carter: oh wonderful.

_They stop outside Abby's room._

Carter: Are you coming in?

Jack: No I'll come see you guys later. I just stopped by on my way to a meeting. I'll be back in a few hours.

Carter: Ok, I'll see you later. Jack walks away and Carter goes back into the room.

Carter: hey sweetie

Abby (_smiling_): hi

Carter: I brought you some ice chips

Abby: oh thanks. _She takes the ice chips from him. Carter watches as she comps happily on them._

Carter: So… the epidural is working.

Abby: Yes

Carter: good. _He starts to slide his chair near her, but not too close_

Abby: Are you afraid of me, honey?

Carter: No… it's just

Abby: Don't worry John I much better now

Carter: That's good. _He slides closer and takes her hand._

Abby: The doctor was here a little while ago. I was at eight centimeters. So not that much longer now.

Carter: Good to hear. My dad came by

Abby: Oh that's nice of him

Carter: he said he'll be back later

Abby: Ok. _She squeezes down on his hand_

Carter: Ow. That hurt.

Abby: Sorry, that one hurt.

Carter: It's ok. Are they coming closer together now?

Abby: yeah about every two minutes.

Carter: Should I go get the doctor

Abby: I think that would be best. _Carter leaves and comes back with the doctor._

Doctor (_checking Abby_): Yep, you're fully dilated. Let's go to delivery. _She unlocks the wheels and wheels Abby to delivery, Carter holding her hand._

_Half an hour later. Carter comes out of the delivery room. He sees his dad standing there._

Carter: hey

Jack: hey, how is she?

Carter: Abby? She's fine.

Jack: and?

Carter: Well you have a grandson and… a granddaughter.

Jack: Congratulations. _He hugs him._

Carter: Thanks.

Jack: names?

Carter: not yet.

Jack: Ok then. Now go be with your wife and children.

Carter: ok. _He starts to walk back_

Jack: And John.

Carter: yeah

Jack: Congratulations, to both of you.


	15. They're so cute!

_Later that night in the OB ward. Abby is on the bed sleeping. Carter is standing by the window, rocking one of the twins. Susan walks in and Carter turns around._

Susan: Hey. _Carter puts one finger up to his lips and then nudges his head in Abby's direction. (Now whispering) _Oh sorry.

Carter: it's ok. She's out. She's really tired.

Susan (_walking over to Carter_): Yeah, I bet. So who is this?

Carter: this is John Truman Carter the Fourth or Jack.

Susan: Hi baby… Can I hold him?

Carter: yeah sure. _Carter hands her the baby. He walks over to the other crib by Abby's bed and picks up the other baby. He walks over to Susan._ And this is Alyssa Abigail Carter.

Susan: Oh she is so pretty.

Carter: I know. She looks exactly like Abby. _Susan nods her head._

Susan: And you (_talking to Jack_)… you look exactly like your dad. _Carter smiles._ Well Congratulations. You have two healthy babies.

Carter: thanks, but Abby did most of the work.

Susan: I know. _Rocks Jack._ Well I better go. I still have work to do. I was sent up as a representative to find out all the information. I'll come back later when Abby's awake.

Carter: Ok. _Susan goes and puts Jack in his crib and kisses Alyssa's head._

Susan: Bye cuties. I'll see you later. _Carter nods and Susan leaves._

_Alyssa starts to fuss and Carter rocks her._

Carter: hey baby, shh. Go back to sleep. You'll wake mommy.

Abby _(softly_): Too late.

Carter (_turning towards her_): hey you're awake.

Abby: Well you know I have that new mother ultra sensitive hearing and plus you talk pretty loud. _She smiles._ Here give her to me. _Carter brings Alyssa over and hands her to Abby._

Abby: hey sweetie go back to sleep. _She kisses Alyssa's forehead._

Carter: Susan thinks she looks exactly like you.

Abby: Do you agree?

Carter (_teasing_): No I think she looks like me. _Abby gives him a look._ Of course she looks like you. Beautiful just like her mother. _Carter kisses Abby._

Abby: humm. _She kisses him back._

Carter: _Breaking the kiss._ So this means you sorry?

Abby: for what?

Carter: All those things you said in the delivery room. That you hate me, that I'm never allowed to touch you again, that I should go to hell, that… _Abby cuts him off with a kiss_

Abby: yes, I'm sorry. That wasn't me that was the pain talking.

Carter: Well it sure sounded like you.

Abby: Well I was in a lot of pain and you were so not helping.

Carter: I was too.

Abby: No you weren't, but I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it… well except for the part about you never touching me again. That was true. _She smiles._

Carter: what?

Abby: You have two children now. You don't need anymore.

Carter: but… but… _Abby breaks out laughing._ Hey

Abby: I'm sorry, but you look so defeated, it's just so funny.

Carter: so are you kidding

Abby: we'll see. _Jack starts to fuss._

Carter (_going over to pick him up_): Ah, Jacky, your mother is very funny girl.

Abby: hey. _Carter smiles and she smiles back. Carter comes over and sits in a chair beside the bed._ So has anyone been up to see us?

Carter: Only Susan so far. But I'm sure they will start trickling in as their shifts end.

Abby: shh. She's asleep. _Carter looks over and smiles._

Carter: Come on Jacky, don't you want to go to sleep too?

_Carter rocks him for awhile, until he too falls asleep. Carter gets up and puts him in his crib. Then he takes Alyssa from Abby and puts her down as well._

Abby: They are so peaceful when they're sleeping.

Carter: un huh. _He yawns._

Abby: tired? _He nods._ Come lay down.

_Carter takes the railing down and climbs into the bed. He pulls Abby on top of him so they are facing each other._

Carter: I'm so proud of you. _Abby smiles._ No I mean it. You did really good today. _He kisses her._ I love you so much. You made me the happiest guy in the world today.

Abby: Ah, but what about our wedding.

Carter: true, but I was happy for different reasons then. I was happy because I had you. Now I'm happy because I have a family with you. _Abby smiles._

Abby: I'm happy too.

Carter: good. _He kisses her. Just then one of the babies cries. Abby laughs._

Abby: Ah, maybe I won't have to tell you to keep off me. The babies seem to be doing it for me. _Carter starts to get up for the baby._ No it's ok, I'll get her. You lay down.

Carter: ok. _Abby goes over the Alyssa and picks her up._

Abby (_in soothing tones):_ Hey Alyssa darling. What's the matter? _She brings her back over to the bed and Carter helps them get into the bed. _I think she just wants to cry.

Carter: Maybe she's hungry.

Abby: we're supposed to wait for the nurse

Carter: oh come on, you've seen it done hundreds of times before, you can do it.

Abby: I don't know…

Carter: Come on, you can do it

Abby: I guess so, but if we get in trouble it's your fault

Carter: Fine… there, support her head and wait to hear her swallow… There you've got, she's doing it. _Abby smiles as Carter kisses her hair. _Good, ok I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Do you want anything?

Abby: what you are going to leave me do this all by myself? What if the nurse comes in?

Carter: You blame me and the children?

Abby: Yeah, sure

Carter: So… do you want anything?

Abby: Maybe something to drink.

Carter: Ok, I'll see what I can find. I'll be back in a flash.

Abby: sure you will. _Carter kisses the top of her head and brushes her hair behind her ear. Then he leaves in search of food, while Abby breastfeeds. _

_Two hours later. Abby is now gently rocking Alyssa, while Carter sleeps in the chair with Jack. Neela, Susan, Sam and Luka enter quietly. Abby looks up at them and smiles._

Abby: Hey

All: hey

Luka: So these are the newest members of the Carter clan

Abby: yeah, this is Alyssa and that's Jack

Neela: Oh, they're so cute!

Sam: No, they're beautiful

Abby: Thanks

Luka: Can I hold one?

Abby: uh, yeah you can hold Alyssa. She gives him the baby.

Luka: Oh, Abby she's so precious.

Sam: Don't be getting any ideas. I'm not ready for another baby, yet.

Luka: but…

Sam: No… You know what give her to me I want to hold her.

Susan: No I want to hold her next.

Abby: Whoa guys don't fight over my child. You can all hold her… Here Sam you take Alyssa and Susan you can take Jack from Carter.

Susan: But Carter's sleeping

Abby: It's ok, just take him. Carter probably won't even notice.

Susan (_taking the baby from Carter's arms_): he does look pretty tired

Abby: Well it seems I wore him out

Neela: You know we had a bet going on whether he would make it through the delivery alive.

Sam: Neela! You weren't supposed to tell her that

Abby: No it's ok… I was kind of mean to him, hun?

Susan: kind of mean, try really, really mean. He looked terrified when you guys were getting into the elevator to go upstairs.

_Everyone laughs and Abby smiles._

Abby: So who won?

Luka: I did. I was the only who thought he would come through without injury

Abby: and how much did you win?

Luka: fifty dollars

Abby: only that much?

Luka: plus two hundred

Abby: That sounds more like the ER staff.

Neela: Can I hold one now, please.

Susan: Yeah, here you can take Jack. I have to go home to my own baby now.

All: Bye

Susan: I'll come visit tomorrow, ok?

Abby: 'k.

_Susan gives Neela the baby and leaves. _

Neela: Oh he is so small!

Abby: yeah, it didn't feel like it when I was delivering him

Sam: It never does. I thought for sure Alex was going to be twenty pounds and it turned out he was only 7.

Abby: Sounds about right

Luka (_checking his watch_): Oh, look at the time. We have to go, hun. We told the sitter we would be home an hour ago.

Sam: Oh, we need to go. Alex probably drove her crazy. Well congrats again, Abby.

Luka: Yeah, congratulations. They're beautiful.

Abby: Thanks.

Neela: I should go too.

_Sam puts Alyssa down in the crib and Neela hands Jack to Abby:_

Neela: bye

Sam/Luka: Bye, see you later

Abby: bye

_They leave. Abby sighs_

Abby: well it looks like it's just us now, baby. Aren't you tired? Your sister and dad are sleeping and I know mom would like some sleep. _Jack just gurgles in reply_. Well why don't you try to sleep.

_She gets up and puts Jack down in the other crib. He doesn't cry, just lays there sucking his thumb. Soon he dozes off. Once he is asleep, Abby goes over to Carter who is sitting on the chair. She sits down on his lap and kisses his cheek. Carter groans and then opens his eyes._

Carter: Hey

Abby: hey

Carter: you tired?

Abby: yeah, but I can't fall asleep alone

Carter: Oh so now you want me to sleep with you?

Abby: That's not what I mean…

Carter: Well I don't know…

Abby: Once chance offer…

Carter: I guess I accept. _He scoops her up and carries her over to the bed. He lays her down and lies down next to her. She puts her head on his chest and he wraps his arm around her._

Abby: Thanks

Carter: for what?

Abby: for everything…. And I am really sorry about what I said in delivery.

Carter: forgiven and forgotten.

_They kiss and then drift off to sleep. _


	16. Forever and For Always

_Two days later. Carter and Abby pull up to their house. It's night._

Carter: Home sweet home

Abby: Yep, home sweet home… finally. It was time to get out of that hospital.

Carter: tell me about it. I don't know how anyone is ever a patient there.

Abby: You weren't even the patient!

Carter: I know… I felt bad for you. _They smiles at each other. He looks in the rearview mirror_. Both of our angels are asleep.

Abby: good…. But I don't know about calling them angels.

Carter: why not?

Abby (_laughing_): Never mind, you'll understand in about two hours when they wake us up screaming. I don't think you'll still think they're angels then.

Carter: Of course I will.

Abby: whatever

_She gets out of the car and goes to open the back door. Carter comes around behind her and takes one of the baby car seats from her. Abby grabs the other one. They head up the steps and Carter opens the door, where they walk into the hallway._

Carter: Welcome home babies. _Abby smiles._

Abby: It's good to be home. Come on, let's get these so called angels upstairs and to bed before they wake up.

Carter: Good idea. _They head up stairs to put the twins to bed._

_Half hour later. Carter is sitting on the couch. Abby comes into the room and turns on the radio softly. Forever and For Always by Shania Twain begins to play. Abby sighs and curls up next to Carter._

Abby: That was exhausting.

Carter: I know.

"In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me   
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms"

_Abby yawns and snuggles in deeper to him._

Carter: Are you tired?

Abby: yep

Carter: let's go to bed then.

Abby: Ok, but you know we'll have to get up in about an hour to tend to them

Carter: So we better hurry up and get some sleep now

_Carter stands up and offers his hand. He pulls her up and they head upstairs._

"And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way  
and there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day..."

_They get into bed and snuggle up to each other under the covers. _

"'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face always"

_Cut to **FIVE YEARS** later. Morning. Carter and Abby are snuggled up to each other in bed still. Suddenly a little girl of about five (Alyssa) runs into the room. She comes over to Carter and starts shaking him_

Alyssa: Daddy, Daddy, come on wake up.

Carter: five more minutes

Alyssa: Daddy, I want breakfast and so do Jack and Andrew. And the baby is crying.

Carter: Ok, fine, just don't wake mommy.

Alyssa: Ok

_She runs out of the room smiling. Carter groans and then gets up from the bed stretching. He leans over and kisses Abby on the check before pulling up the covers around her shoulders._

"Mmmm, baby  
In your heart I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart"

_Carter goes into the nursery and picks up a nine month old baby_

Carter: Hey sweetie, what's the matter? _The baby continues to cry, so Carter picks her up and rocks her._ Shh… it's ok, daddy's here, Julia. _The baby starts to calm down. Carter takes the baby downstairs where he finds Jack, Alyssa and Andrew (who is 2) sitting at the table._

Alyssa: We want pancakes

Jack: yeah, pancakes

Carter: Ok, ok whatever you want, but you have to be quiet because mommy is still sleeping. And we can't wake her up. Ok? _The children nod._

"And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day..."

_One hour later. Abby wakes up and realizes she is in bed alone. She gets out of bed and wraps and a shawl around her shoulders. She goes through the nursery and seeing no one there, she goes downstairs. The door to the backyard is open so she goes out. There she finds Alyssa, Jack and Andrew running around playing tag. They are all laughing and having fun. Carter is walking on the patio, holding Julia's hands above her as he helps her walk in front of him. He sees Abby and picks up Julia to go over and greet her. She smiles and kisses him when he comes up._

"'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face always"

Carter: hey

Abby: morning

Carter: I thought I let you get a little extra sleep.

Abby: how thoughtful

_She takes the baby from his arms and gives her a kiss on her forehead._

Abby (in an overly sweet/happy voice): And how are you this morning? Are you daddy's little girl? Yes, I think you are. _Julia just smiles and laughs._

Carter: Is that a problem?

Abby: Nope.

Carter: She was crying, so I gave her a bottle earlier.

Abby: good. _Just then Jack sees Abby and runs over. The others follow._

Jack: Mommy, you're up. Daddy said we couldn't wake you up. We had to be very quiet.

Carter: They couldn't so that's why we came outside.

Abby: Oh well isn't that nice of you all. _She hands Julia back to Carter._ Here give me a good morning hug. _She bends down and Jack, Alyssa and Andrew hug her._ Oh, I love you my babies. Now go play, have fun. _Jack gives her one last hug and then they run back out on to the grass, chasing each other around._

Carter: see its fair that Julia's a daddy's girl because Jack is a complete mommy's boy.

_Abby just smiles._

"In your eyes (I can still see  
the look of the one) I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
still see love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)"

"And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day..."

_Carter puts Julia down on a blanket in a baby pen to crawl around and comes up and hugs Abby from behind. He kisses her hair. She turns around to face him and gives him a kiss on the lips._

Abby: I didn't give you a proper kiss good morning before.

Carter (_kissing her again_): hum, good morning my dear.

Abby: So how long have you been up?

Carter: since six. They have been running around, screaming and crazy all morning long. They are a complete handful.

Abby: Ah… I knew it would get to you. So I assume this means they are no longer your little angels.

Carter: Oh no they still are. They're just crazy, hyper, getting-on-my-nerves, but still very cute angels.

Abby (nodding her head): interesting interpretation

Carter (laughing): I think so

Abby: So what did you make for breakfast?

Carter: pancakes… with chocolate chips

Abby: Alyssa's favorite. That explains the mess.

Carter: I'll clean up later

Abby: I'm sure you will.

Carter: you better believe it

Abby: Oh, I'll believe it when I see it. _They smile._

"'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face always"

"I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms"

_Abby turns around in his arms so he is hugging her from behind again. She leans her head back on his chest as she watches the children._

Carter: So are you happy with the way things turned out?

Abby: what do you mean?

Carter: I mean with the way our life turned out. Four beautiful kids, a house over looking Lake Michigan, being an attending at County…

Abby: I never would have believed this six or seven years ago

Carter: me neither

Abby: but nevertheless I'm happy with the way thing turned out

Carter: me too

Abby: and I'll always be happy because I have you forever and for always

Carter (_echoing her words_): forever and for always. _They smile and look out at their kids playing in the yard._

The End


End file.
